Of Choices and Memories
by Shuusui11-11Blade
Summary: He found you when you were both four, he named you, and he practically raised you; despite being the same age. Now you're both seventeen, you still don't remember your past; but Hiruma seems to know something... (ReaderxHiruma)
1. Of Prologues

Prologue

That day you had been wandering, you didn't know why, you just knew you were. You had been wandering for more than half the day. The sun had gone down hours ago and the stars were twinkling blandly in the sky. There were little to no cars driving on the road; the few who were driving paid no mind to you. The air was starting to go rigid with the cold; you couldn't be outside much longer. In your desperate thinking you found your way into an alley-way. You curled up into a ball; the bruises and cuts on your body just now starting to hurt. Your eyes closed as you lost all adrenaline you had.

xILIKEPIEx

Hours later a boy with black spikey hair, pointy ears, and pointy teeth walked by the alleyway with his dad. Normally no one would notice anything odd about the alley, but he did. He turned his head as he picked up ragged breathing. His father paused and looked at his son.

"Youichi?"

"Dad, I think there's someone in the alley."

The older man looked at his son skeptically before entering the alley, his son following. As their eyes adjusted they spotted you lying in a small pool of blood. The boy's father walked towards you. Gently picking you up he tried not to awaken you, but failed.

In fear your eyes widened and you thrashed out, crying in pain when your wrist made contact with his chest. He gently shushed you, rocking you back and forth in his arms. After a few minutes you calmed down.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

You look at him blankly. _'Name… Name… Name…'_

"I.. don't… know…"

"Akiyo."

You looked at the boy. "What?"

"Your name, it's Akiyo now. Hiruma Akiyo."

The man chuckled inwardly at his son's forwardness. He looked back at you and frowned ever so slightly. There was a large bruise on your cheek and forehead, along with a long gash across your nose. Your left wrist looked swollen, so it was either broken or sprained. On your neck there was another cut, but not as deep as the one on your nose. There was blood forming on his tan trench-coat, informing him that your head was bleeding; that must be the reason for you not remembering your name.

"Do you remember anything?"

You tilted your head cutely. "Nope!"

"Hmm… Do you want to come home with us?"

"Only if I can stay with the elf!"

"I'm not an elf!"

"But you look like one!"

"Doesn't mean I am!"

The man sweat-dropped and inconspicuously carried/led you two out of the alley. Well, the house was about to get very loud…

**End**

I PLANNED IT ALL OUT GUYS, IT'S WRITTEN DOWN. I PROMISE. I PROMISE! O_O Anywho, uh, writing this at 2am. I'm watching something at the same time, I have never come across Hiruma's dad, I don't know how he acts, I don't know how Hiruma would act as a four year old, do four year olds even talk? Screw it, you're supposed to be a delinquent, and Hiruma is the Commander from Hell, you guys can do anything! ._. I don't know, I don't know. I DON'T KNOOOWWW. Anywho, as I said, planned this out, wrote it down. It's going to be a _tad _different from the original version, but goes along the same line some-what. BTW, should I have reader-chan play football again? O:

Hehe, hope you liked the prologue. I'll write chapter one ASAP, but, I must warn you, I got Assassin's Creed 3, and I'm working on my Warriors Orochi 3 again… so, I'll try to not get distracted. Hehe, love ya~! …That just sounds weird… -gloomy cloud-

(PS. So, uh, yeah, never mentioned this. Reader-chan and Youichi-chan are supposed to be four in this. Also, this is going to be a suspense/mystery/romance. Hope you guys like! :D)


	2. One: Of the Torrid Queen

I no own Hiruma, I want to, though… Oh, and you belong to Hiruma. Perhaps I should say Youichi…? /shot

Chapter one:

You yawn tiredly as you watch in boredom. That morning you had been called by your second in command, Akira Akiyamo(1), whom informed you that your school had been attacked. But perhaps that's a little too far ahead? Let me backtrack.

You lived with the Hirumas for quite some time, long enough to know when Youichi turned… uh, demonic. You had even been there when he found that American base and moved into a hotel room. That was a few years ago, though. Now you were seventeen and you lived alone; you had left and dropped all contact with him when you were thirteen. After that you became the leader of a school-gang, becoming known as the "Torrid Queen". You never understood their logic. just because you had silver/white eyes didn't mean you were cold… Okay, you were, but only when you were fighting. After that you were nice….ish…

"Now then, I'm sure now you'll know better than to attack us, right?"

The group glares at you with hatred. "This won't stop us! Nothing will, you damn bi-"

Your eyes narrow and before you know it you've stabbed the man in the chest, not enough to kill him, oh no, you weren't done with him.

"Now now, language. Your life is in my hands~ Besides, the only person who can call me _that _is my dear old… hmm, I guess we would still be boyfriend girlfriend… Ah, but that just sounds odd, I'll just call him my alliance."

From behind you can hear the gasps; you had never told them about your past. The past was something you didn't deem important, something you had learned once you were old enough to understand what amnesia was. But it wasn't like your gang _needed _to know anything about their leader. All they needed was to know you were strong, strong enough to handle thirty or more people on your own; and you could do it all without killing them.

"Beautiful, I'm afraid I need my lackeys back. I'll pay for any… ah, damages."

You pull your knife from the man's chest and turn to face the speaker. The man had long tan hair and tan eyes. There was a scar that went from the bottom corner of his left eye to his right cheek, and a mark tattooed onto his neck. You recognize him instantly.

"Cinis, I told you not to call me that."

"And I told you I wouldn't listen~ But, honestly, Beautiful, I need them alive. I apologize for anything they've said or done."

You place your knife back into your pocket, contemplating whether you should let them go or not. Minutes pass and you still haven't made your decision. Cinis doesn't seem to mind, nor pay any heed to the man bleeding from a wound in his chest. Clearly you were doing this to try to annoy him. It was something you were good at, screwing with peoples' minds, emotions, lives. You didn't know whether you picked it up from Youichi or if you just naturally had it.

"Fine, but be quick with the one I stabbed. I didn't hit any of his vitals, but he'll be out of commission for quite some time."

"Pity, he was my favorite."

You wave Cinis off and go to sit on a couch. The warehouse/used to be gym was dark and dusty. What few windows are actually on the "deserted" building are shattered and covered in black tarps(2). The wind from outside howls, colliding with the building and making eerie sounds within. An aura could be sensed from the building if you tried hard enough. The aura was thin and dangerous; much like an iced-over lake.

As Cinis leaves you stretch out on the couch and close your eyes. There's another yawn coming from you before you can stop.

'_A nap, ah, yes, a nap sounds good…_'

-You dreaming-

_A smaller version of you frowned at your predicament. Now, normally children your age wouldn't be so worried over… well, over losing a kitchen knife. Okay, they would, but that kitchen knife wouldn't be theirs. _

"_Youichhhiiii!"_

_You hear growling coming from upstairs, then a door opening, then slamming, then someone stomping down the stairs. Shortly after you can hear the person you yelled for behind you._

"_What?!" _

_There's a vein popping out of his forehead as he yells._

"_My kitchen kniiifffeee! It's my favorite! I CAN'T FIND IIITTT!"_

_Another vein pops out of his forehead as he glares at you with jade eyes(3). He walked over to a cabinet and slams it open. Growling incoherent words he throws things out of the poor innocent cabinet. Minutes passed and he finally stops. Walking over to you he placed something in your hands. Once you recognize it your eyes light up._

"_Yay! Thanks, Youichi!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, now be quiet, Akiyo(4). I'm trying to do something upstairs."_

"_Kaaay~"_

_You skipped happily out of the kitchen with your knife in hand. Youichi followed shortly after, stopping to glare at a shogi board on the table._

-End dream-

Your eyes open and you sigh. Why'd you have to dream about _that_? You had decided that the past isn't important. Okay, it is, but you didn't care about _your_ past. …Okay, dammit, you did. You like remembering the past, remembering hanging out with Hiruma. With Youichi. Ha, he'd probably murder you if you called him that. Not that you particularly cared, nor would he be able to kill you. You two had grown up together, you knew how to tick each other off and at the same time know how to not get killed while doing it. It was annoying, especially with him. He just _loved _to screw with your life.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you sense a familiar aura. Silver orbs narrow when you realize it's a purple and demonic aura.

"Kekeke, Damn Delinquent, long time no see."

**End**

(1): I was trying to come up with a name. This is the result. ._.

(2): …Is that right? Tarps… tarps… TO GOOGLE. #toolazywilldoitlater

(3): In the anime he had jade eyes. I think. I don't know.

(4): Yeah, I know, it's unnatural for him to call someome by their _name_. But hey! You're different! /shot

-Taki's laugh here- CHAPTER ONE! IT IS DONE! And short… -gloomy cloud- Second chapter should be longer. I hope… ;w; Dog freaking dammit AC3 and your epicness! T_T You too Warriros Orochi 3! ; - ;


	3. Two: Of the Queen and the Demon

Chapter one: The Queen and the Demon

Rain pours outside of your car. A frown seems to be permanently etched onto your face as you stare outside. You really were regretting agreeing with Hiruma. Dammit, anyone in their right mind would regret agreeing with the Commander From Hell. Speaking of the Commander from Hell; you turn your gaze to him, frown deepening when you see him on his laptop. Correction: cleaning his gun and watching something on his laptop.

You really should have resisted no. You really should have.

-Magic timeskip brought to you by… uhh, aliens-

"Kekeke, Damn Delinquent, long time no see."

Your silver orbs narrow when you see a familiar figure. Hiruma is standing/leaning against the entrance of your warehouse with a machine-gun resting on his right shoulder. Even through the darkness of the building you could see his jade eyes burning into your silver ones. There's a thick silence going through the air, not even the lackeys dare murmur amongst one-another. For what seems like an eternity you two just stand there, staring into one-another's eyes.

"Hiru-chan, why are you here?"

You smirk inwardly when you see him twitch. Ah, you just love to get on his nerves.

"Che, don't call me that, Freaking Delinquent."

One of the lest knowledgeable lackeys speaks up. "Don't speak to Hiruma-sama like that!"

At that moment you facepalm; didn't these idiots realize that the one with the gun was the _real _Hiruma? Not that you weren't a Hiruma, you just weren't blood-related-Hiruma; you were adopted-related-Hiruma. Yeah, that makes no sense.

"Hiruma-sama? Kekeke, Damn Delinquent, you didn't tell them anything about what goes on in town."

You shrug to him, walking over to a fridge and pulling it open. You pay the demon no mind, opting to look for a drink. Sadly, Akira had taken all your drinks away; something about you drinking too much and getting drunk, thus giving you a hangover and having another school go to the hospital for three months.

"Well, Hiruma, I'm sure we both know my answer to your… command."

Your eyes widen a fraction as you duck, roll, and throw a knife in Hiruma's direction. There are bullet holes in the fridge where you had just been standing; and those weren't rubber bullets. You turn your gaze back to Hiruma. His right hand still has his machine-gun, but his left now has the knife you had just thrown at him. The air is thick with tension, thick enough to choke. There are no words said as you two glare at each other with narrowed eyes; not even the lackeys behind you dare to speak.

It stays like that for several minutes. The tension in the air seems to turn into amusement to you and Hiruma; whereas it get's worse for the lackeys. However, you two pay them no mind. As a matter of fact, you instantly break out laughing, Hiruma just doing his amused cackle.

"Kekeke, not bad, Damn Delinquent, you actually dodged and managed to throw a knife at me."

"You make it sound like I'm not supposed to be able to do that."

"That's just you jumping to conclusions."

Tilting your head you shrug and walk back over to the couch. You have no intention of leaving, you make that clear. However, Hiruma also makes it clear that he's not leaving without you. And, seeing as you had just lost to him, you practically had no choice but to go with him Alas, why did you have to make that deal with him years ago?

"Well, oh great Commander from Hell, why do you want me to come with you to your beautiful land of Deimon?"

You can practically feel Hiruma as he twitches in annoyance. "You don't need to know."

A sigh escapes you. Leaning back into the couch you stare up at the ceiling. You had approximately sixty seconds to grab what you want before Hiruma shot at you. Again. Then you would try to throw a knife at him out of reflex; only to have him pluck it out of the air and not give it back to you. Again.

"Screw my life…" you grumble almost inaudibly as you stand up again.

In a flash of movement you've packed the essentials. Which is pretty much just knives, knives, and more knives. Well, there was that picture you had of when you and Hiruma were seven, but that doesn't count as an essential; just a want to keep it.

"Yo, Akira, keep track of everything while I'm gone…. And don't try to contact me. I have a feeling that the _Damn Demon _took away my phone and all other shiz we use."

"Hai."

You turn from your second-in-command to your lackeys. "Don't cause trouble with him. I'll be back… Maybe. Probably not. Who knooowwss~"

There's murmuring between the lackeys as you shift so you are facing Hiruma. Or, where Hiruma should be. Sighing again you walk out the door with your things. Outside you're met with a dark and gloomy feeling to the world. There are little droplets of water slowly trickling from the sky above, making you move faster. If there were little droplets, big ones were soon to follow.

"Damn Delinquent, the car is this way."

"Car? We're not walking?"

"Keh, who'd walk in the rain?"

You cock an eye-brow at him before following him; honestly, who died and left your body in charge of your mind. He leads you through the dilapidated buildings and to a red and black Lamborghini. You have a feeling that he didn't get this legally. Just like he didn't get his guns legally.

"…A Lamborghini… Well, alrighty then."

You hop into the car and sit; ignoring the shivering driver. Hiruma fills the back seat shortly after, pulling out a gun and his laptop. Which left you alone with no one to talk to. Correction, annoy.

-Present time-

And that's how you got in this situation with the rain pouring down, Hiruma sitting in the backseat, and a shivering driver. More than once you had sighed loudly, trying desperately to get Hiruma's attention (coughannoyhimcough). But it usually ended in Hiruma only terrifying the driver by telling him directions, or him just plain ignoring you. Really, you two knew how to bug each other effectively, and it was annoying.

"You-chaaannnn." Last resort, let's hope the driver doesn't die.

The car swerves slightly. Yeah, he's gonna die.

"…Don't, effing, call, me, that, Damn, Amnesiac."

A menacing aura emanates from you and you turn around in your chair. "Don't call me that, Youichi. You know I hate it."

"Keh, exactly." He looks up from his laptop. "Damn Driver, drop us off here. You tell anyone about anything that happened and everyone will know."  
"A-ah… H-Hai…"

You angrily push your door open and slam it once you exit. Hiruma exits the car from the other side with seemingly nothing in his hands. He looks at you, raising an eyebrow when he sees your expression.

"Damn Delinquent, move."

'_Translation: If you don't get inside you'll get wet. Why does that sound weird?_'

You sigh again (You do that a lot, don'tcha?); following him you find yourself in a large apartment. The size, view, and kitchen indicate that it's a penthouse. Although, if going to the top floor didn't already tell you that then you're most likely not… educated…?

"So, let me guess… I'm going to live with you because you destroyed my lease and took all my things at my apartment. I'm also going to go to Deimon, for a reason I do not know. Oh, hell, I have to go to _school_."

He cackles and pops a piece of gum into his mouth, "Exactly."

"Y'know, I hear that that sugarless gum gives rats cancer… imagine what it could do to a demon."

Hiruma effectively ignores you; walking off down a hallway and slamming open a door before slamming it back closed. Thus he leaves you "alone" in his penthouse. Alone to figure out where you get to sleep, alone to figure out what to screw up, alone to figure out his se- …you already know all his secrets.

A growl from your stomach interrupts your thoughts. Making your way to the kitchen you catch a glimpse of a picture hidden. Your almost permanent frown turns into a smile as you recognize it; it was the same picture as the one you had. Ah, too bad you didn't have a camera, you'd take a picture and show it to… oh yeah, you had no one to show it to.

"Dammit, I'm supposed to be looking for food…"

Another growl comes from your stomach as you open Hiruma's fridge. To your surprise and delight it's filled with your favorite foods. Grabbing one of the containers you pull out some chopsticks from a drawer and start eating, not even bothering to warm it up. After you finish eating you yawn. Throwing the dishes into the dish-wash you walk into the living room. You eye the couch for a few seconds before deciding it's better than nothing. Yawning again you collapse onto the couch, sleep soon claiming you.

-Time skip, this time brought to you by a gun pointed at my head!-

Hiruma pokes you with the barrel of his gun. Your eyes snap open and you're halfway to your knife when you realize it was only Hiruma. …On second though, maybe you should continue reaching for your knife.

"What is it?"

He raises an eyebrow at you. "Get into the school uniform, school starts in twenty minutes."

"…What?!"

With that being said you race off to what you assume to be his bedroom and change into the school uniform.

-Another timeskip cause, y'know, I can-

You make your way through the school. All around you, you can hear people whispering amongst themselves. Luckily, you weren't with Hiruma at the moment, so you didn't have to worry about those rumors just yet. Unluckily, they thought you were really pretty and would most likely try something. Yet again, unluckily, they would probably lose an eye. And an ear. And an arm.

"Ah! Wait!"

You pause and turn around; your vision is filled with a tall girl. Upon closer investigation you see that she has short red hair, and dark green eyes. She's pretty, that's for sure, but you can sense naïveness on her; and, possibly, too much kindness (1). Or maybe you're just overly mean?  
"Me?"

"Ah, hai!" She pauses to catch her breath. "I'm Anezaki Mamori, you must be the new student I was hearing about."

"Uhhh…" How long had Hiruma been planning this?! "Hai, I'm… Akiyo..."

"Nice to meet you, Akiyo-san. If you need help with anything just ask me!"

"Hai, arigatou."

The bell rings at that moment. Both you and Anezaki's eyes widen. The two of you race off towards your classes. Eventually the two of you split up, her going one way, you going the other.

You reach the door to your classroom and carefully pull it open. The teacher inside looks up from something; he waves you in. Entering you cautiously look around, making eye-contact with Hiruma in the back for a few seconds. There are a few wandering eyes, you discover, when you look to a boy in the second row. Hmm…

"Ah, yes, class we have a new student today. This is…"

You grin, a game forming in your head. "Akiyo, Hiruma Akiyo, pleasure to meet you."

Gasps fill the room and the boy who had been looking at you becomes stiff with fear. You're about to say something when an annoying voice of a girl comes from the back(2).

"You're Hiruma Youichi's wife?!"

Cue facepalm, twitching, and students wishing they weren't there.

**End.**

(1). Okay, so, I don't really like Mamori. I really don't. But, I'm not gonna be really mean to her… unless you want me tooo~! :D –evil grin that fails because I'm so tired-

(2). I mean no offense when I say this, but I don't like hanging out with girls. I mean, there are a few I hang out with, but generally I don't… -shrugs- A lot of girls I knew before made a bad image for all girls xD So, yeah, I dislike most girls. DON'T KILL ME.

KAY, GUYS, I LOVE YOU. IN A NON CREEPY WAY. Like, seriously, so many follows and favorites in just, what, three days?! Thank you so much! ^w^! Also, thank you Electrik Emeralds and Leader of the Nargles so much! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING.

Now that that is said, it is five am, I need sleep. Desperately. Coughnotreallybecausei'mprobablypartvampirecough


	4. Three: Of Methods of Attack

**Warning**: I am not good with personalities that are not mean, cruel, psychotic, cold, evil, so on and so forth. Or bubbly/stupid ones… YET! I am working on it! Also, I'm sorry if Musashi seems OOC; but I perceive him as a person who is quiet and observing, only speaking when necessary. Soo, yeah. Anyway, enjoy, another A/N at the end… xDMwahaha~

**Sorta edited as of 7/20/13. (It was a quick read-through... so there might still be stuff that's wrong..)**

Chapter three: Methods of Attack

Everyone in the classroom runs out as if the room was on fire. Which, seeing as the idiotic girl just asked if you were married to Hiruma, was a very mild description of what was going on.

"Me? Married? Hiruma? _Married_? _Hiruma Youichi_? Ahahaha! You, are hilarious!"

In the back you can see Hiruma twitching, several veins popping out. Behind him is a man that looks to be in his 30's, brown hair, brown eyes. Beside him is a large guy with an onion shaped head, and dots as eyes. Through your laughter you look curiously upon the two. After you wipe the tears from your eyes it clicks.

"Ahh! Fatty, Old man! Long time no see!"

At this point you have completely tuned out the annoying girl. She's still spouting questions, or was she just spouting nonsense? Who knows who cares?

"Akiyo-chan! You're alive!" Kurita yells tears pouring out of his eyes like a faucet.

Musashi grunts at you, observing with his brown eyes.

"Ano… Hiruma-chan… Hiruma-san…"

Both you and Hiruma turn to the teacher who is speaking nervously. He's a short man, balding, dark black eyes, square glasses. He sports a green and red sweater that reminds you of Christmas, and tan dress pants. His posture clearly tells you that he is uncomfortable. His expression tells you that his left knee is in pain, causing him to favor it. He's blinking continuously and his right eye is watering; he has problems with it. Breathing is ragged; exhaling and inhaling from his mouth, lung problems. He shifts his weight, right hand twitching awkwardly as he rubs the back of his neck. Clearly he was once right handed but he somehow injured it, forcing him to become left-handed; but, he never lost the habit of using his right hand.

You blink away your thought process. "Haaaii?"

"Che, what is it, Damn Teacher?"

He continues to rub the back of his neck. "Could you two… uhh…"

"Sit? Calm down? Don't scare the crap out of your students? Not screw up your lesson~?"

He nods slowly at you, not sure what to think. You were definitely mysterious. Beautiful flowing hair (1), tall and slender body, athletic, and odd silver eyes. There was an air of authority that came off of you. Within that air you had a dark and menacing aura, much like Hiruma's, only, more mysterious.

"If that's what you wish, Sensei~" You turn and walk to the chair beside Hiruma. "Oh, teach, call me Akiyo, drop the –chan. Just Akiyo. Plain ol' Akiyo."

"Aahh, Hai, A-akiyo…"

You give the teacher thumbs up before slumping into the chair.

The students who had run warily re-enter the room. They eye you and Hiruma, but you both pay them no mind. Opting instead to just chew on bubble-gum; though, yours had sugar, unlike _someone's_.

Just as the teacher is about to start teaching, you snap your fingers together. "Ah! Idiot-girl, I'm not his wife. Just his… girlfriend…?" You tilt your head, fingers rubbing your chin as if there was a beard there. "Ne, Hiruma, what would you call us?"

"Keh, a bet."

"…Boring. I'll just continue saying we're boyfriend girlfriend."

You smirk when you see him twitch. Ah, how you missed this.

Apparently the girl has become stuck on you calling her stupid. She sits there staring dumbfounded at both you and Hiruma. Green eyes sparkle blankly, brown hair gliding down her fragile looking back. Her mouth is open in an 'o'; though it is difficult to see with her hands covering most of her face.

Your mind whirls as you take in everything.

Left hand is overtop the right, indicating that her right hand reacted faster than the other: she is right handed. Excessive amount of blinking, she wears contacts. Hair is long, longer than seems natural for a girl like her; she either can't get money, or is saving it for something. Nails, chipped, hasn't painted them in weeks. In her current position the easiest thing to grab would be her head. In your position, you could push her head directly into the desk behind her. If that doesn't take her out, reach for her throat and strangle her.

"Damn Delinquent…" Hiruma growls under his breath.

You blink away the thoughts that race through your heads. Sighing inwardly you look up, doing your best to pay attention to the class. Which ends in you letting your mind wander through your memories; memories you hadn't touched in years.

-Ten years ago-

"Ne, Youichi."

"Keh, what is it?"

You show him a picture in a catalog. "If you ever get your ears pierced, put in these silver ones! They'd look cool on you."

He growls/sighs at you, barely resisting the urge to resist agreeing. Your innocence was too adorable for your own good. "Why the heck would I get piercings?"

You don't pay him any mind, opting instead to continue through the catalog. He can tell your mind is racing, observing every detail and finding every little thing you could use as a weapon. He had grown used to it over the years. "It" being your spacing out; one minute you'd be peacefully talking, the next you'd just stare for ten seconds. To kids, they thought you were weird, to adults, they thought you were rude.

"Well, if you do."

"…If I get piercings then I'll date you until we graduate from high School."

"What?"

"Che, just making it interesting, damned Akiyo."

You giggle. "What will happen if you don't?"

"Then I don't, and I don't have to date you."

"Aww, Youichi no want to date me?"

"... Don't make me kill you."

-Present time-

The sound of a gun's safety being removed wakes you from your thoughts. Had you spaced out that long?

Looking to your side you see Hiruma glaring at you. His mouth moves; it takes you a few seconds to realize he's talking to you.

"Ah, oops. Wasn't listening~"

He twitches. "Damn Delinquent." He pauses as he sees your eyes focus on something that's not there.

Your mind goes in overdrive again. Hiruma is sitting there, gun in his hands, he's skilled. Right hand is on the trigger, clearly right-handed. He's looking at you, resulting him being in an odd position. You think about the outcome of attacking him. First one: grab his gun and with deadly speed and accuracy, hit his head with it. Outcome: Failure. Second one: speedily avoid anything from him, grabbing his head and ramming it down. Outcome: Failure. Third: distract him with a sound, or _something_, then attack. Outcome: Failure.

"Oh, go on."

"Come to the football field after school, got it?"

"Sir yes sir!"

He glares at you but stands and walks out. Kurita gathers you in a tight, but, thankfully, short hug before racing after Hiruma. Musashi just nods at you before he exits after them.

You sigh. Well, now, not only do you have school and delinquent problems, you now have a football problem. Clearly Hiruma won't put you in unless necessary, but still. You never took the greatest interest in football; always played, and did excellently, but you never had a passion for it. Which could be a good thing; you could see if anyone on the team had a passion for the game. Plus you heard there was a delinquent trio there, oh boy, what fun~!

**End**

(1). …Short hair can be flowing! Sorta! Kinda! …Not really.

It's short! Ahhhhh! D: I was planning this chapter to be you in the classroom then meeting the team, but it's 4 AM, and my eyes are starting to droop. Sorry. Coughnoi'mnotiwanttosleepcough. Anywho!

My niece/friend is coming to visit for THREE WHOLE WEEKS! :D Freaking amazing! Also, thank Skillet for this chapter coming out. Listening to their new album puts me in a writing mood. …Technically I'm in one all the time, but, well yknow. Anywho, also, I'm going to the Anime Expo next week for two days. Woot woot! Hehe ^w^.

Special thanks to:

98

Electrik Emeralds

HDC 123

QuietDragon13

yoshimoriXsenXgen

zephy rose

Leader of the Nargles

Skillet(This wouldn't have been written without the album playing!)

Electrik Emeralds: I AM GOING TO HUG YOU TO DEATH. O-O Thank you, soooo much! Your reviews made/make me so happy ^w^

Also, yeah, sorry about the time-skips last chapter… I went into really lazy mode halfway…;w;

98: I'm glad you like it! :D Hehe, I'm gonna do my best to update _at least _once a week. I know I'll do more some weeks, but I want to at least do one.

~Well, that's it. I'll try to get the next update up ASAP. No promises, I have a party today, friend over on Sunday, getting ready for the AX, and leaving on Thursday. I'M GONNA BE SLEEP DEPRIVED! …Wait, I already am. ;w; Jeff, make me go to sleep…


	5. Four: Of Teams and Alleys

**Disclaimer**: If ES21 was mine, Hiruma would be mine. If Hiruma was mine, the world would be taken over. ^w^

So:

You © Hiruma

Hiruma © ES21

ES21 © those people who I don't know~!

(**Warning**: Again, possible OOC. Doing my best tho~ ^w^)

Chapter four: Of Teams and Alleys

You yawn tiredly. It was your last class of the day, and it was boring as being sick. The teacher had an annoyingly high pitched voice, and an excessive amount of make-up. Or maybe you just hated make-up…

"Akiyo-chan! Pay attention, or do you want detention on your first day of school?"

"First day of school? You say that as if I just started pre-school; 'sides, Hiruma would probably black-mail someone to get me out of detention… He'd be pissed if I didn't go to the football field after class."

Cue students moving away from you. Huh, guess not everyone heard the story from the classroom earlier.

You sigh as the teacher stares at you dumbfounded. Teachers, the whole reason for you not going to school; they were too stupid for their own good. At least, the ones you got always were. Maybe you were just unlucky?

The teacher is about to say something, but is interrupted by the bell ringing. You grin and exit, already heading to the football field. Your mind maps everything out in the school. Classroom here, lockers there, closet way over yonder. After you figure that part out you calculate the amount of people that could be fit in the hallway, easiest ways of movement, attack, and defense. You do all of this in barely a minute.

'_Hnn… Maybe I should go late to the football field. Would be fun to bug Hiruma… Nah, already bugged him enough in the last class we were in._'

You turn down a hallway, crashing into a short brown-haired kid. Correction: two short brown-haired kids. One, in your opinion, looks like a monkey, the other looks… let's go with tiny.

"Mukya!"

He even sounds like a monkey.

"Ahh, gomen." The other one apologizes.

You tilt your head, eyes locking onto the monkey-looking one.

He's small and short, looks like a monkey, slightly larger hands. Possibly a baseball player; or he's a football player, position would obviously be receiver. You look closer; football team. He was once on the baseball team; he has a magazine about some Hojo dude(1). The reason for him no loner being on the team could either be he was kicked off, or he left of his own accord. Why, was the great big question.

You look to the tiny one.

Small, shorter, agile. Body is built to this school's Eyeshield 21; correction, he is Eyeshield 21. Rubbing the back of his neck, nervous, victim of bullying at one time. He's fast though, that much is obvious, seeing as he's Eyeshield 21. Though, he still seems weak and fragile. His outfit is neatly kept, a woman's smell on it; either his mother fawns over him, or he has a close female friend. Most likely the latter.

Your mind reels again:

Order of attack: get the fast one first; if he runs, you can't get him.

How to attack: In your position you stand between the two, and there's a wall to your right. Simply grab his head and ram it into the wall. After that, kick the monkey's legs out from under him before pressing a pressure point.

Problems: Witnesses are likely in your location, you could get in trouble. There's more than twenty, you could easily take them out. But if you're too slow some could escape, or more could come.

Your train of thought ends abruptly when the tiny one says something about Hiruma, bows, then runs off. The monkey follows after him, yelling an unintelligible apology. Honestly, didn't he know you shouldn't talk with a banana in your mouth?

Sighing you turn and continue down the hallway.

'_Dammit, where the hell is the e- … I'm going the wrong way aren't I?_'

You start to turn around; stopping when you see a familiar red head.

"Ah! Anezaki-san!"

The redhead turns around. It takes a few seconds, but she recognizes you and waves. She turns back to her friends to tell them something, then runs over to you.

"Akiyo-san! How are you?"

"I'm good~ A little lost though, could you help?"

She smiles kindly at you. "Of course! Where are you trying to go?"

"Football field. Gotta meet Mr. Demon."

Her eyes widen. "Eh?! You know Hiruma-kun?"

You twitch. "Kun"?

"Yeah, he practically raised me."

"Eeehh?!"

Inwardly you sigh. Maybe you shouldn't have said that…

"I'll tell you about it later, but I really gotta go to the field. Hiruma will probably kill me if I don't go."

"Ah, hai, of course! I actually have to head there now, I'm the manager."

'_Ah. She's the manager. … No need to be jealous Akiyo… Wait, why the hell am I jealous?!_'

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

She shakes her head, still smiling. "Of course not!"

You follow her as she starts walking down the hallway; you were right, you went the wrong way completely.

Your mind starts taking in every detail of the girl before you. She's tall, red hair, gray-blue eyes, slender. Clearly kind-hearted; makes you wonder why she's the manager for _Hiruma_. Back on track. She's smiling and saying hello to people as you both walk by. Someone says something about disciplinary committee and Hiruma; obviously she's apart of it. The way she responds to one of them gives you the impression that she has a motherly figure; perhaps she's the one that fawns over tiny-dude?

You almost crash into her when she stops abruptly.

"Ah! Gomen, Akiyo-san, I forgot something. You should be able to find the football field from here." She turns and runs back the direction you had come, pausing to turn back and wave.

"…I should be able to find it?! I'm looosssttt! Dammit!"

You hit your head on the wall, sighing loudly. How the heck were you supposed to find the football field on your own?! You had never been to this part of the school! Well, you could probably find it if you wandered around a bunch… Yeah, you didn't feel like doing that. You bang your head on the wall again.

After doing that another twenty times, you turn away from the wall and blurrily look down the hallway. Well, she said you could find it on your own… maybe if you just went straight?

You grin when you find the exit. Using it you leave the school-building and walk towards what looks like the clubhouse. If that wasn't enough to confirm what it was, there was always Hiruma's gun going off in the air.

As you walk towards the field a football comes straight at your face. Instinctively you reach out to grab it; throwing it back in the direction it came from. You blink in slight confusion when you hear a familiar voice.

"Ah~! Hiru-chan!"

Insert everyone backing away and an annoyed demon.

"Don't friggin' call me that, Damn Delinquent."

"Fiinnee… can I call you Youichi?"

Insert everyone backing up even more.

"…Damn Delinquent…"

You grin and quickly change the subject. "Ne, Hiruma~ Didn't you want me to meet the team or somethin'?"

"Che," he turns to the cowering people. "Damn brats, get over here!"

The group of people hesitantly walk up. They eye you and send looks as if to ask "Who the hell are you and how are you alive". You ignore them.

You turn towards the group of people, peering curiously at each of them. You definitely recognize two of them as Kurita and Musashi. Then you identify two smaller ones as Tiny-dude and Monkey. Then there's three that seem to stand together, a smaller version of Kurita, a balding un-athletic looking dude, and an almost invisible older looking male. What an odd team Hiruma has created.

"Che, those two small ones are the Monkey and Damn Shrimp." He points to the two you call Monkey and Tiny-dude. Huh, you were close.

"Mukya! I'm not a monkey!"

"A-ah, pleasure to meet you…"(2)

Hiruma points to the three grouped together. "Huh-huh Brothers."

"WE'RE NOT BROTHERS!"

"Damn Fatty JR." Smaller version of Kurita.

"Mou!"

"And Damn Baldy." Balding un-athletic dude.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

You sweatdrop when you notice Hiruma has purposely ignored the invisible male.

"…So I'm supposed to call them that?"

"You can call them whatever you like."

Hiruma turns away from you, his psychotic grin forming on his lips. He pulls out one of his many machine-gun and shoots at the team's feet. He appears to purposely leave you, Kurita, and Musashi alone in the background.

"So, what are their real names?"

"There's Monta and Sena, the first two he introduced. Then there's the huh-huh brothers, blond is Jumonji, spiked hair is Togano, and the last one is Kuroki. The miniature version of Kurita is Komusubi and the balding one is Yukimitsu. The one Hiruma left out is Ishimaru."

You nod your thanks to Musashi.

"Well~ I should probably go join Hiru-chan in his psychoticness~!"

Kurita and Musashi sweatdrop.

"Is that even a word…?"

You ignore them and run onto the field, joining the team in running a ridiculous amount of laps.

Perhaps – just perhaps – this could be fun afterall.

-Timeskip; five days-

"_Ne, Hiru-chan."_

_Hiruma looks up from the cards in his hands, "What is it, Damned Akiyo?"_

_You tilt your head cutely. "How do you play?"_

"_Che, you don't need to know."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, you won't need to bet as long as I'm here; now friggin' shut up and let me play!" (3)_

You blink away the memory. Damn your mind and deciding to go in flashback mode on your way home. Honestly, it should know better! The last time that happened you got jumped. Though, _**they**_probably should have known better; they ended up with broken arms and legs. Poor them, sarcasm sarcasm.

You sigh. Absentmindedly you play with your switchblade; your mind going between violence and Hiruma. Honestly, you didn't know your feelings about him. Or his feelings about you… Then again, he's _**Hiruma**_ the friggin' _**Commander from Hell**_. It's highly unlikely that _**he**_has emotions. Then again, you never dissected his mind – not that you'd want to – so you didn't know what went on in that psychotic mind of his.

A light flickers off as you pass by. You just _**had **_to go to your deserted town and buy food. Honestly, you could have just gone to one in town; less… dark? Nah, more like less chance of getting jumped by an annoying gang. Or a non-annoying gang… Although, they're attacking you, so they'll end up annoying.

Speaking of attacking, you started wondering about Cinis's gang. In all technicalities you were trespassing on _**his **_territory. You could easily take his lackeys, but they were known for being big, and not fighting fair. You could just be walking down the street and the next minute you're being attacked by _**at least **_forty people. You groan at the memory, really, you didn't need to remember that.

You turn left into an alley; shortcut. Nothing seems out of the ordinary for the first few minutes. Same graffiti covered walls, same whistling silence, same muggy and hot air. Same shoes clacking on the fl- Wait. You listen while still walking, trying to not draw attention. You take a detour, turning right into the street; still listening. Yep, there was definitely someone following you.

You had two choices:

Do the rational thing and stay on the street where they wouldn't attack; there's a few witnesses.

Be you, go in an alley, get ready to kill people

Yeah, looks like number two would be winning.

Grinning you cross the street and enter into another alleyway. Once in far enough you stop, waiting for the stalker to speak. Not that you needed him to, you already knew who it was…

"Oh, you noticed, Beautiful. Pity, I thought you wouldn't No matter, we can have fun now."

Yep, you were right, it was Cinis and his gang. Time for some _**fun**_.

**End**

(1). I forgot his name. I'm lazy. :D

(2). ._. I've been reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and I keep confusing Sena and Tsuna! Seriously! They look alike, and they're both wimps until they're really doing important shiz! Anyway, hopefully I didn't confuse their personalities…

(3). …That's totally OOC, da? ;w;

HA CLIFFHANGER! XD Mwahaha! :D

Anyway, was wondering if this should be during/before the Death March, or during Shinryuuji like the fanfic 'fore this. I may not do what you guys say, but I want your opinions!

Electrik Emeralds: Haha, I'm glad you like how Akiyo can do all that! Hope it doesn't seem like a Sherlock rip-off :/.  
Longer chapters… No promises… I have like writers block AND writers mood at the same friggin' time! It's frustrating yo! D: But I will do my best to keep this 2k words each. Once I get back from the AX I'll try to up it to 2.5/3k… No promises. Also, the relationship with Hiru-chan (/shot) and Kiyo-chan (/stabbed) will be developed/explained soon enough. Hehehehe –evil grin-

And yay! I'm glad you don't think Musashi was OOC! :D I hope no one was OOC in this one…

Sora Rai: :D I'm glad you like this story!

GUYS BEFORE I GO, I JUST GOTTA SAY… Look at the reviews/favorites/follows! 777! LUCKY NUMBERRRR~! :D Haha, anyway, just wanna say thanks to all the favoriters (…that's not a word) and followers! I'll name you one day! o.o –it's late, I'm tired, g'night-

(PS. I have another fanfic with Hiruma in it. It's in an AU and it has my OC... not really a romance, but I was having fun o-o Back on track: Should I post it on here? o.o after I write the first chapters, ofc xD)  
TOBEDIGOLALALAA


	6. Five: Of Fights and Injuries

**Disclaimer: **

Hiruma © Riichiro something

ES 21 © ^

You © Me! :D /shot

Chapter five: Of Fights and Injuries

You smirk and quickly dodge a switchblade being thrown at you; it whistles past your head. In a fluid and quick movement, you grab your own switchblade. Throwing it you grin triumphantly when you hear a pained shriek. You backflip away from the group of people and turn towards them. There's not a lot of space in the alley, just barely enough room to fit two of you with outstretched arms. In front of you are the gang-members; around twenty maybe? You count in your head. Yep, there are twenty.

"Awww~ This isn't fair! There's twenty of you, and _one _of me."

"Life isn't fair, Beautiful."

"Ah, ya got me there, Cinis-chan."

Another knife is thrown your way. You quickly duck the bladed object and lunge straight at them. You punch one of them in the gut and kick their legs out from under them. They collapse to the ground. A punch is thrown at your head. Your eyes widen slightly and you duck; grabbing a knife from your pocket and stabbing them in the gut. That means there's eighteen left. Unless, of course, you're counting Cinis, if so there's nineteen. Though, it's not even likely he'll join…

"Are others going to join us, or no?"

"Perhaps, do you want me to call up some other lackeys, beautiful?"

"Maybe… will they be fun?"

Refocusing on your fight you narrowly dodge a knife. To your left a person armed with brass knuckles knicks the side of your right temple. Growling in annoyance you kick the person in the gut. You block a bat with your right forearm and yank it out of their hands with your left hand. A wicked smile inches its way onto your lips. Before any of them can see what's coming you grab onto two peoples' arms and break them. Their agonizing screams echo through the alley; the smile has made its way to your lips.

'_Sixteen left. Cinis called back-up. Small alley. Only weapons on me: knives. Their weapons: Baseball bats, brass knuckles, switchblades, and guns. My advantage: more experienced, better reflexes. Their advantage: More people, more weapons. Disadvantage: Cinis could pop in any time without my knowledge. Their disadvantage: There are more of them, and they're in an alley. Best method of attack: Avoid the big boys and go for the weaklings. Backup method of attack: lead them out of the alley and to that abandoned building; then proceed to use all the traps I have set up there. If that doesn't work, focus on Cinis, ignore the others, and take out the boss. If injured take to the rooftops and hideout somewhere up there._'

Your eyes widen when you realize at least three guys are attacking you with brass knuckles; they're not weaklings. Dodge, kick, punch, pain, stab, back-flip. You stumble as you land; not good. A punch makes contact with your left cheek, and another makes contact with your stomach. You grunt in pain. In a flash you're back on your feet, attacking the person nearest to you. You grab onto their wrist and twist it in an unnatural direction. A grunt from behind alerts you of an attack. Duck, kick, punch, metal bat, swish, grunt.

A loud gunshot rings in the air for what seems like eternity. In the mere seconds you have before the bullet reaches its target, you record the sound, deduce its location, and narrowly dodge the bullet. A thin line of blood forms on your right cheek, it grazed you.

"Now, now, that's not fair. I don't have a gun." You raise your hand. "I know, Cinis-chan, life isn't fair. Don't distract me now~"

You pull out a switchblade from your pocket and twirl it in-between your fingers. Ever so "innocently" you smile at the lackeys before charging at them. You slice a male's side making him grunt in pain; after that you ram your knife into someone's shoulder. A punch is thrown at you to your left and you move your head back, the punch misses. Someone grabs onto your left wrist causing your eyes to widen in fear. You rip your wrist out of the attacker's tight grip and back-flip away from the group. Your eyes are wide as your mind flashbacks. It's quick and flashy, making it impossible to figure out what it's about. But you figure out one thing: your wrist had been injured before.

"That's not very nice. I do believe my left wrist has been injured before, don't wanna go injuring it again, y'know?"

You don't give them a chance to reply. You punch one of them in the head, grab his arm, and ram him into the wall. Loud thunderous footsteps come from outside of the alley; backup is here.

"More? Booooo, I'm not ready."

You glance at the alleyway's entrance.

'_There's twenty-nine now. The new guys have guns, skilled, much more skilled than these guys. They're good at long-range, okay at close, but not the best. Some look like they can't throw a knife for the life of 'em, but they can shoot still. Best method of attack: get up close and personal; don't let them pull out their guns. Best method of dodging: Hnn, gonna have to pay attention to everything…_'

With a rush of speed, you run towards the new group. In one fluid motion you stab one of them in the chest, turn your body, stab another person, run forward. You kick someone's legs out from under them causing their backs to slam into the ground. Before they can jump back up, you pounce onto them and apply pressure onto their pressure point. You duck and roll away from a metal baseball bat that's swishing through the air.

Three gunshots ring through the air and you desperately try to decipher their locations. One grazes your left arm, one goes through your right shoulder, and the third is the only one you manage to avid. Having only dodged one, you growl, you're going to have to train more. That is, of course, if you get out of this alive.

-Location change, fwoosh-

Hiruma blows a bubble with his gum. He looks out the window of the train he's in, wondering how long until you figured everything out. You weren't stupid; he knew that, that was why it was odd to him that you hadn't figured it out yet. Though, the longer you didn't know the better. Then again, it had been, what, a week since he had dragged you off to Deimon High? Even for you that was too short a time to figure it all out.

"A-ah… Hiruma-san… this is y-your stop…"

Hiruma cackles himself out of his thoughts and exits the train. When he's sure there's no one watching, he enters the dense forest. The trees form a dark green canopy above, blocking out most of the sunlight. Birds and animals seems to quiet as the demon walks by, both refusing to utter a sound. The plants and air seem to shrivel in fear, and all the while, he just chews his gum and cleans his gun.

After half an hour passes, he exits the dense forest and walks up a hill. His gun is propped up on his shoulder and his face is shows raw concentration. When he makes it to the top he pauses, looks over his shoulder, and proceeds forward. Continuing down he stays on one path never straying to the right nor left. There's almost no sound out where he is, not even the wind dares to swish through the tall grass. Any birds who had been perched nearby had flown away frightened by the demon's purple aura. The animals that could have possibly been hidden in the grass refuse to come out of their hiding. Tall grass comes up to his waist, never moving, never _swish swishing_.

It seems like hours until he reaches his destination. It's a small wooden cabin, no smoke billowing out of the chimney, no windows not boarded over. To any normal person they would have gotten the crystal clear message: Don't get near this place. Hiruma, however, was not a normal person. (…Is he even a person? /shot)

He kicks the door open and nonchalantly enters the cabin. A creepy eeriness engulfs the room, and it tries desperately to smother him in its clutches. The rug appears to be torn in some places, showing the brown wooden floor underneath. There's no light inside, adding to the creepiness, making it almost impossible to see and navigate. The ground creeks beneath him as he steps toward the fireplace.

He presses different parts of the fireplace, blatantly ignoring the pictures of a three year old you on it. Eventually after pressing at least a hundred different things on the fireplace it opens to a staircase. He continues down it, stepping perfectly on each step even though there's still no light. There's no sound other than his breathing and his footsteps. At least, to normal ears, there's none. At the bottom of the stairs he can hear the sound of someone breathing, labored, but it is the breathing of a younger-man in his early thirties.

The trip down seems endless, but he eventually reaches the bottom. When he does he moves his neck slightly to the left. Behind him a knife wedges itself into the wall.

His trade-mark grin forms on his lips. "It's nice to see you too…Akiyo's brother."

-Time/Place skip- (1)

You wince as you open your eyes, sunlight invading your sight. Various wounds litter your body and it takes several minutes for you to remember what happened. Sighing irritably you slowly get up. Your right shoulder aches painfully, along with her gut and side. When you fully rise up you try to put wait onto your left leg, resulting in a hiss of pain from you. You look down and grimace at the cut; it's long and jagged, going from the top of your knee, traveling down, moving to the left, and finally ending at the side of your ankle.

"Screw them to hell…"

You look around looking desperately for anything to help you walk. Upon seeing a metal bat you hop over to it and pick it up. Using it as a walking stick you exit the alley and make your way home. Odd looks are sent your way, but you pay them no mind. You, instead, occupy yourself with walking straight; and making it back home before Hiruma does. Not that that was likely… it had to be, what, at least three in the afternoon, and the day _after _the fight.

'_Who cares if he knows… It's not like I'm trying to hide my gang life… Gaaahhh, I'm conflicted. …and hungry. I wonder if he'll have any good food… Foooodddd…._'

You make it to a bus and hop in. The busdriver doesn't bother in asking for money, he knows better than that by now. Last time he tried to ask for it he ended up with a broken finger.

You let your mind wander, even though you know it won't end well.

-Flashback, Ages: eleven-(2)

"_Hiru-chaaaannnnn!"_

_Hiruma growls before turning around to glare at you. His eyes pierce your soul and he seems to be trying to scare you off. Ha, like that would work. _

"_What?!"_

"_You got the earrings!" You clap your hands and jump up and down. "You also bleached your hair… Ahhh sugoiii~! I wonder if I should do that…"_

"_Che, are you trying to tell me something?"_

_You look at him innocently, your mind not yet taken over by hormones(3). No words are spoken between you two, or, they're not needed. You two knew each other enough to know what the other was saying, without them even saying it. _

"_Nope~ Wait… we made a bet… but I don't remember it… Ne, Hiru-chan, do you remember?"_

_He blows a bubble with his gum and turns around. You're about to say something when he throws a box over his shoulder to you. Curiously you open the box and stare wide-eyed at the necklace inside. _

"_A red bat! Ahh, cool! Wait, the bet! What was the bet?"_

"_Kekeke, we're in a relationship for seven years."_

-Flashback end-

You sigh and pull out the devilbat necklace he had given to you. The redbat was shining brightly, along with the chain. At that time you hadn't realized what it was, but now you knew. It was a sign of the bet, for seven years you two would be boyfriend and girlfriend; and for those seven years you would wear the necklace like a loyal dog. Okay, not really, but it was a sign that you "belonged" to someone already. Not that you really needed something to say that, you killed anyone who tried to ask you out, but hey, less energy wasted this way!

'_Seven years… hmm, just two years to go… Huh, weird, I don't want it to end… Not like we even do anything in the name of our "relationship" but still. Hnn, I guess I liked it. Ah, I must be a M if I enjoy being __**his **__girlfriend. … He doesn't even treat me lik_-'

"A-ah… Akiyo-san… this is your stop…"

You look up from the ground and turn your gaze to the window. Yep, you're back at –insert Hiruma's address here-.

"Thanks, bus-driver-san~!"

You limp out the bus and walk towards the large apartment building. Entering you ignore all the disgusted sent your way. They were acting like they had never seen a bloodied and battered person! … Kay, they're rich spoiled adults, they probably haven't.

You make your way to the elevator, scaring out several kids. Rich snobs.

"Lalala… elevator music~ you're gonna dieee~"

After you say that the elevator music cuts off, along with the power in the elevator.

"Oh, just my luck~ On the bright side, no one else is in here…" Yawn. "Well! Let's try to get some sleep, Hiru-chan will find me eventually~ Or some poor innocent soul will find me… Whatever."

With that you close you slide to the ground, stretch out, and close your eyes; familiar darkness engulfs you into its cold arms.

**End**

(1).I wanted to end it here soooo much… e-e you guys are lucky that it wasn't 2k words yet! D;

(2). Soo… uhhh… I couldn't really figure out how old Hiruma is supposed to be when he meet Kurita… o-o… I'm assuming it's around here… hope I'm not wrong T_T if I am, please tell me and I'll edit this chapter.

(3). I REMEMBER THOSE DAYS. I WANT THEM BACK. NAOW. /shot

What luck you have reader-chan! You get your leg cut up, your side and stomach are all bruised, your shoulder was shot, and now, the elevator breaks down! Yaayyy, unnecessary drama… ._. Sorry, I have writers block and writers mood at the same time, so, I'm both forcing this idea out, and not forcing it out… Whatevs. Lol, but, yeah, gonna point out that my writing style _will _change. I don't do it on purpose, it just happens xD

Also, HA! You'll never know Hiru-chan's address now~! Shishishishi~ /shot /stabbed

XxCrimson1xX: Yay! I'm glad you think this is awesome, and I hope you'll continue thinking that :D

ALGJALJG GAIS. IT'S 8, 9, 10 NOW! O_O MAGIC. /shot Hiru-chan, you meanie. /shot again e-e fine fine. Anywho, thank you sooo much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I'll work on getting out more updates during summer, I mean, after all, I'm already planning the sequel... ._. Watch me forget it when I actaully write it LOL(OTL). Anyway, minimum words: 2k so, yeah. Chapters gonna take a bit, but I'll do my best! ^_^ (Again, THANK YOUSSS~! :D)


	7. Six: Of Planes

Chapter six: Of Planes

You open your eyes and stare blankly into nothingness. It takes several minutes for you to realize you're not lying on the cold floor of the elevator. When you realize that you jolt up; resulting in you wincing in pain. You look down; your leg is wrapped in bandages, along with your upper body. Looking away from your bandaged body you look around. You blink as your eyes adjust to the darkness revealing that you're back at Hiruma's apartment.

"Well, if I'm back at Hiru-chan's apartment, where the bloody 'ell is he? …Why am I talking like an English person?"

Out of the corner of your eye you see a flicker of movement. Paper. Standing you make your way towards it. You pick it up and unfold it; inside is Hiruma's unmistakable handwriting.

'_**Damn Delinquent, turn on the damn TV**_**."**

'…_Gee… how nice…_'

You nearly choked on your saliva as you read the next part of the note:

'_**Kekeke, this is as nice as you're getting. Don't bleed on the freaking floor.**_."

'…_Screw you too_.'

Throwing the paper somewhere you plop down onto the couch and turn on the TV. The TV starts playing a football match, or, the ending of one. 33 to 32, USA won against Japan. Well, looks like you missed some fun stuff.

"Without Eyeshield 21, won't attacking be difficult? Why didn't they try a field goal to draw the match?"

You can practically see a shadow covering Hiruma's face as the announcers say that. You knew why they didn't, Hiruma knew that, heck, _he _knew that. But, there's no point in dwelling over that. …Whatever "that" is. All you knew was that Musashi left, something about his family. You can't remember, your second-in-command didn't really detail his report… You should have made him detail his report. Oh well, too late now.

You watch as the camera switches to the teams talking to each other. They're speaking in English, but you get the gist of what they're saying. Poor Deimon… Hiruma just "translated" it… You blink as one of the American's shakes hands with Sena. The American says something, causing Sena to smile and nod. Ahh, damn, too bad you weren't there to screw ev- oh wait, Hiruma is already doing that…

Your phone jolts you out of your trance. You look at it suspiciously before picking it up.

"Hiruma?"

"Kekeke, Damn Delinquent, get your suitcase and get into the taxi."

"Wait what."

~Time skip: Plane~

"This flight is bound for America from Japan. After the plane takes off, please do not take off your seatbelt until the sign comes on."

'_Shut up flight-lady-person. Just shut upp…_'

"What… what is going to happen to us…?"

"Well, the plane is probably going to crash, and we're all going to be caught by terrorists. Then they'll torture us thinking we're Hiruma and try to get info out of us. After that we'll die slow and painful deaths!"

"E-eh?!"

Hiruma cackles. "Damn Delinquent, don't go scaring the damn brats."

"Then find something else to distract me from being up so high… You know I hate being up high!"

Something is thrown to you from Hiruma's seat. Catching it you look at it: Sleeping pills. For some reason this doesn't seem wise… Or maybe you're just paranoid. Probably both.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but, thanks…?"

You open it and pull out two pills. Plopping them into your mouth you feel them immediately taking effect. Well, this could end badly, but on the bright side you'll be unconscious for the plane ride. You stretch out and lean onto the mass fat known as Kurita. Yawning you say a goodnight you close your eyes and slip into unconsciousness

Everything is black. You look down at your hands, not even being able to see the silhouette of your fingers. There's someone there with you; you don't know who it is. You're high up, you know that much. Why are you so high up, though? What's going on…?

You hear a name being called. It sounds so familiar… why? Your name is Akiyo, right? No… you were named that… but that name couldn't be yours. The name, what was the name that was called? It's too fuzzy, you don't remember anymore. Why is everything so… so fuzzy?

Hesitantly you take a step forward. That same fuzzy name is called again, but it's too late. You're falling, falling down. You try to scream, but you can't, your voice has been taken from you. You try grabbing something, anything, but to no avail. Nothing but blackness, fuzziness; the only sound being that fuzzy name called over and over again…

A pull. You feel a pull to look up. That's what you do. A face, it's a face, a silhouette, a dark silhouette… It seems so familiar… why… why…?

You scream when you wake up, causing Sena to jump ten feet off the floor. To your right you can see Kurita moving towards you. On instinct you move out of your seat and get into a fighting stance. Your eyes are wide and unfocused; all you can hear is that fuzzy name…

"-iyo-chan. Akiyo-chan."

You flinch. Why can't they all just shut up and go away?! Why can't the voices stop…?!

"Akiyo."

You look up and are ready to lash out, but stop when you see Hiruma looking down at you. His jade eyes are boring into your own silver ones. For some bizarre reason his gaze seems to calm you, sooth you. Slowly, you slip out of your fighting stance. Looking around you realize that the others had left, along with the flight-attendants. You look back at Hiruma who has an eyebrow raised; but it seems natural, too natural. He was expecting this.

"Hiruma, what was in those sleeping pills?"

"Kekeke, sleep inducing things, what else?"

"…You know what I mean."

He proceeds to ignore you, opting instead to grab his things along with yours. He starts walking towards the plane's exit, pausing to look at you over his shoulder before continuing. Getting you message you sigh and limp after him.

'_I'll get my answers… Oh hey, he called me by my name._'

**End**

Excuse the short chapter, ; _ ; I'm trying to keep this as accurate to the manga as possible and… my manga isn't loading T_T… -sulks- As soon as it starts working again I'll start writing the next chapter and post it, _today_. I promise! And, cause this one was 1k words short (OTL, again, I'm sorry.) I'll make the next chapter 3k words. If not that I'll post another chapter after that. Again, sorry! T-T

Also, I'm sorry about the late update. This week has been hectic… T_T my friend is going back to Hawaii today.. –sad- I'll start updating more, though, I got inspiration thanks to this awesome person's oneshot: u/2092503/amekazakai check her out! :D (I also read my favorite author's newish book… DUDE(ETTE) ANDREW KLAVAN IS AMAZING.)

Electrik Emeralds: No problem! ^^ And the reason Cinis didn't get in on the action is because he's supposed to be a little mysterious in his fighting style. (Akiyo has _never _fought him before! –le gasp- At least, not in an all out battle xD) Plus he's a tad lazy… and mysterious… heheheh~ xD I'm glad you liked the necklace thing, thought he might do something like that. Or maybe I read too many Hiruma fanfics 0.o… Anyway, the reason I do the timechange/place thing the way I do is to keep track of where we are and things. I won't use it all the time, only when need be so it doesn't get confusing, y'know? xD

Anyway! 12 follows, weeeeeee~! O_O That ish amazing :D Hehe, leave a review on your way out~ -goes to see if my manga will load yet-


	8. Seven: Of the USA

**Warning: Possibility of OOC… OTL, one day I won't have to say this ;w;**

Chapter Seven: Of the USA

You stare unamused as the Deimon Devilbats go from playing "football" to covering Kurita in sand like a sumo wrestler, to Yukimitsu looking at a… shark, to Monta telling a blind-folded Sena that he can't go a certain way. Honestly, it's almost as if they're ADD. Well, some of them are.

"Hiruma-sempai, are you not swimming?"

Finally realizing he is most likely doing you turn away from the idiots and go to catch up to Hiruma.

"The first place to go to America is, of course, that place!"

You grin and pump a fist into the air. "Yay, that place!"

Monta and Sena look at both you and Hiruma with worried expressions. If you were both excited about "that place" it was most likely dangerous… Or rated R. Screwit, either way it was rated R.

They watched worriedly as you two walked into a… gun store?

"This is…"

Your eyes turn sparkly as you look at all the guns around you. Even if you couldn't shoot a gun to save your life, you still loved them. Actually, scratch that, you just love any type of object that will draw blo- … just about everything can make a person draw blood.

"You can't bring those back to Japan yo!"

"I'm smugglin' it!"

You turn your head and stare in amazement at the firing range. There's already a few people shooting; mostly muscular men. Is it bad that you described them like that?

"Hey kids! Wanna try shooting?"

You watch Sena and Monta as they go into the firing range. An amused snicker makes its way out of your throat as you watch them both fail. Not that you could do it better… well, if you could use your knives then you'd do perfectly alright. But that's just making excuses. Probably.

Hiruma jolts you out of your thoughts as he shoots through the window and hits the bulls-eye, effectively shutting up the Americans.

"Not bad. I'll take this one too."

"…Show off…"

You tilt your head back to the firing range as the Seibu Wild Gunmen's coach tells Kid to "show them something". Curiosity gets the better of you and you walk into the firing range; you keep your attention on Kid. In quick fluid movements he fires five of his shots. He hits the bulls-eye each time.

"Ho~~"

The Americans, Sena, and Monta, stare with gaping mouths and wide eyes. Hiruma and you, on the other hand, look on with amusement; no surprise is in your voices as you both make your "comments". Both of you knew who he was, you found out by accident, and who knows how Hiruma found out about it.

"Who the hell are these people?"

"Top-notch shooting. That's the strongest certificate of pedigree." Hiruma grins.

At that comment Kid misses the bulls-eye, hitting the bottom right corner of the target. He opens the barrel of his gun and let's all the empty shells drop out. Adjusting his hat he starts turning to leave.

"Pedigree huh…" He pauses. "I abandoned my register five years ago. Now I'm just a nameless shitty brat. Just a mere 'Kid'." As he finishes his sentence he leaves through the swinging doors.

Hiruma and you start walking back to the beach. Both Sena and Monta had already returned; but Hiruma wasn't finished with his "shopping" and, you being you, decided to stay behind with him. Which was actually wise, you found some new switchblades at the store nextdoor. How ironic, a knife store by a gun store.

"Ne, Hiruma, you never answered my question back on the plane."

He blows a bubble with his gun. "Che, yes I did."

"…Yeah bu-"

A person runs bumps into you, causing you to hiss in pain. Your hand flies up to your shoulder, and your opposite arm goes to protect your stomach. The person looks at you with a look that reminds you of when Agon looks at women. Luckily, you were never one of the women he looked at, you were just someone in the crowd observing.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into such a pretty little thing. Allow me to buy you a dri-"

The sound of a gun's safety being removed interrupts him. He looks away from you and turns his gaze to Hiruma, whom is calmly holding up his machine gun. The look in his eyes clearly states "back off"; which is exactly what the person does.

"Aa-ah, sorry, man, didn't know she was taken."

Hiruma twitches, barely resisting the urge to shoot at the man. He watches as the man leaves; using his super-sonic hearing he listens to make sure he's actually gone. Once making sure that the man has left he turns back to you.

"Tch, your wounds are still pretty bad."

"Still? It's been _one _day. One! I'm not magical; I heal like a normal person."

He rolls his eyes. You feel a pressure on your arm and soon realize that it's Hiruma's hand. He drags you into an alley and sends you a look: Don't fight him. Sighing you nod.

He arches an eyebrow at your quick compliance but quickly shakes it off. He slowly pulls down the sleeve that covers your right shoulder. After that he pulls off the bandages and inspects the gun-wound. There's a tiny drops of blood slowly dripping out, nothing big, but if you left it like that it could end badly. He pulls something out of a suitcase and puts it onto your shoulder. You suck in air at the coldness of the ointment. When he finishes he pulls out the bandages and frowns.

"Your shirt is in the way."

"I'm not taking it off."

"Then you can just have your shirt as the bandage."

"…I'm turning the other way."  
"What did you think I was going to have you do?"

Your face reddens, only slightly, but enough for Hiruma to notice. Luckily, he doesn't comment on it; but, knowing him, he'll probably come back to haunt you about this.

Turning you lower your shirt just enough so he can put the bandages on your shoulders without difficulty. His right arm goes under yours, his left does the same. Grabbing onto the end of the bandage he pulls it and starts wrapping above the top of your shirt. He wraps it around about three times before going to your right shoulder. When he's done he cuts it and tucks it into the bandage.

"Che, that wasn't so hard, was it, Damn Delinquent?"

You ignore him and put your shirt back on. You turn around and glare at him.

"Can we go back to the beach now?"

He arches his eyebrow again before looking down at your torso. You wave your hand dismissively at him.

"It's just a bruise, I'll su- OW!"

You swat at Hiruma's gun.

"Che." He throws something at you. "Let's go, Damn delinquent."

You catch the object he threw at you and inspect it while following behind him closely. Cautiously you open it and peer inside. Inside there's two pills. You look at his back suspiciously before taking them out and slowly pop them into your mouth. When nothing obvious happens you mentally sigh in relief.

"What, thought I poisoned them?"

"It's you, of course I thought that."

"Kekeke."

You unconsciously toy with the devilbat necklace around your neck as you walk back to the beach. When you two arrive you hear an announcer yell out, "What a big upset from the Japanese tourists! The devil gunmen have already advanced twice.". Curiously you look around Hiruma. As you look around you hear Hiruma say, "Devil Gunmen? What's going on with those freaking idiots?". You snicker and take a seat, your leg aching in relief.

You smirk as the announcers say "Touch-in!" twice, announcing that the Devil Gunmen had scored twice. Your smirk turns into a sigh when Mamori takes off her towel-skirt-thing and hits the ball out of the "quarter-back's" hand; resulting in another score for the Devil Gunmen. She somehow grabs onto the ball and yells out, "Leave Sena alone!"

"What in the world… the Devil Gunmen have finally advanced to the finals!"

Hiruma cackles while sitting against a palm tree. "Kekeke, interesting, you freaking kids are doing pretty well, eh?"

Your silver orbs roll at his comment before refocusing on the beachball field. Or, whatever it's called.

"At last, here comes the tournament finals! The tourists Devil gunmen VS the strongest, the tattoo brigade: Too Tattoo!"

'_What kind of name is that?_'

You watch with little amusement as the Too Tattoo team talks about their sensei… then talk to the Devil Gunmen… then… what the heck are the- oh, nevermind. Oh, hey, they just called the Japanese bastards- wait a second… Oh hell no, they are so dea- Oh, look, the Devil Gunmen are losing…

"NOOO! At this rate this bull will be turned into beef!"

Kurita looks at Hiruma. "In beach football, hopping passes are very important, aren't they?"

"Well, it isn't American football, after all."

You turn your attention back to the beach-ball-thingy-field and listen as the Devil Gunmen talk among themselves.

"Well then… it looks like there won't be any way for us to win if we don't start throwing short passes too."

Sena's eyes turn into dots while he sweatdrops. "But... not all of us know how to throw passes very well…"

Monta shakes his hands while also sweatdropping. "Uhh… my control is…"

You aren't surprised when Hiruma slides down from his seat and "magically" changes into beach attire. "Those idiots are pretty freaking useless! They're about to lose the prize money that's right in front of them."

You sweat-drop. Of course that'd be why he's joining… Money loving bastard.

"Hey, freaking manager! We're switching, you go find the rest of the team."

"Mou, what kind of request is that?"

Anezaki puts her skirt-towel-thing back on and heads off the field in search of the rest of the team. You look from her to the field, wondering if you should stay or help her. When she gets out of your sight you decide to just sit there. You _are _wounded. Sorta. Kinda. Yeah, you're wounded.

You turn your attention back to the field, tuning them out when all you hear is them saying Hiruma over and over again; there's no reason to listen to them anyway. As soon as the game starts Kid throws the ball to Hiruma; who fakes the Too Tattoo team out by pretending to prepare to throw straight ahead. The ball goes back to Kid, then back to Hiruma, then back to Ki- well, you get it by now. Hiruma appears to say something before throwing a long pass. Which then results in Kid yelling something to Tetsuma; from the way he ran it looks like Kid told him to do the zig-out, then tells him to throw to the left… And now Sena has caught the ball and raced to the endzone. Poor Too Tattoo, being brutally mur- ohey the game is done.

You slowly ease your way out of the "deaf-zone" and back to the land of hearing. The first thing you hear when you slip out of deafness is: "What the hell, we lost?"

Blinking you look towards the voice.

"No way… that's impossible…"

"you think it's just a coincidence? I organized us to hang out at a beach tournament for a reason you know."

You slowly stand up and make your way towards Hiruma. The twitching of one of his ears tells you he knows you're walking towards him. On your way towards them your left leg buckles in pain. You brace yourself for impact. When you don't feel sand digging into you, you realize that there's something holding you up by your shirt. Slowly turning your head you see Hiruma, though, he doesn't make any effort to make eye-contact with you. You slowly make your way back onto your feet, wincing slightly when you put weight on your leg. You wince again when you hear the breaking of a bench and that familiar voice yelling.

"That's dangerous you bastard!"

"You flew like a piece of paper, living for three years in America sure has made you weak."

"Shut up you stupid bastard. It's not like you could stay cool if Kurita suddenly jumped at you!"

Kurita's fat pudgy hand grabs onto a small man and pulls him into a bear hug. Liquid pours out of his eyes like a water faucet while yelling out "Waaa! I missed you teacher~!"

The small man's muffled voice comes out as, "Nnn!"

You blink in confusion as you stare at the small man. Small, short, pineapple-type hair, white shirt, and black workout pants. There's a towel on his shoulders and a sake gourd in his right hand. Slight facial hair… washing his shirt in the ocean while paying no mind to others… why does that seem so familiar?

"Ah! Doburoku-sensei!"

Doburoku stops running from Hiruma's shooting and looks at you. "Akiyo! So you are still with Hiruma and Kurita! I thought Hiruma had kill- OWOWOWOW!"

You laugh at him and limp your way over to him. He seems to catch this, but you pay it no mind. It's not like you're trying to keep it a secret. You open your mouth to say something, but are interrupted by loud yelling.

"Hey! Taxi! Ummm… we're going to the ben ranch. Three people and one bull!"

You can envision the face of the taxi-driver as the person says that.

"…What do we do now?"

"You didn't think too far ahead did you… such as getting the bull back to the ranch.

Doburoku takes a swig from his gourd. "Do you guys want me to take you in my big rig?  
You turn and blink as you realize who is talking.

The coach of Seibu's team walks over and says yes energetically while turning to Hiruma. "Deimon is homeless right? Why don't you come with the bull to the ben ranch?"

Monta and Sena highfive when Hiruma agrees in his own Hiruma way…

"YES! Lodging problem solved!"

When you arrive at the Ben ranch you whistle at the hugeness of it. As the others get out of the truck you tell them to go on ahead. When they start to question Hiruma shoots at them, chasing them away. But not before sending you a look: Don't take long or I'll come back and shoot you.

You nod and sit back down in the truck. You pull up the pantleg to your left leg and wince at the red bandage. As you pull it off you curse angrily when you realize you don't have any bandages.

"Here."

You jump slightly at the voice, but catch the roll of bandages. Looking to the edge of the truck you see Doburoku sitting there with his gourd at his lips.

"You should be careful, you need your legs if you're going to play."

You scoff, "Who says I'm playing? I'm not into football."

"You say that, but your eyes say something else. You're not entertained by the normal football you've been seeing… That's why you stick with Hiruma; the football he plays is a gamble, a bluff, a psychological game. Plus there's also that _other _reason."

"…Other reason?"

"You two are clearly… uh, interested in each other."

"What?!" You laugh nervously. "You're funny, Doburoku-sensei. Hiru-chan doesn't get interested in people. Or, he does, but not in that way. He's _hiruma _for Tron's sake."

"He hasn't killed you yet."

"He hasn't killed Kurita yet."

"Kurita doesn't call Hiruma 'Hiru-chan'."

You blink. "Whatever."

You turn your attention back to your leg and start un-wrapping it. You wince again when you see how bad the cut looks. Seeing no ointment this time, you un-wrap the new bandages and wrap them onto your leg; you'll have to put something on it later. Assuming your leg doesn't bleed out by then…

"Ne, Doburoku-sensei, I'm gonna use your truck as my… uh… bed. Tell the others I went to wherever we're staying and went to sleep. Hiru-chan'll come to get me later, most likely."

Before Doburoku can respond you lie on your side and close your eyes. What he said still lingers in your mind…

'_Hiru-chan can't be 'interested' in me… he's Hiru-chan for Sora's sake. But… am _I _interested in him?_'

**End**

CRAP. GUYS. I JUST REALIZED. IF I'M HAVING US GO TO AMERICA, MUSASHI SHOULDN'T BE HERE. I'M SORRY. T-T I will go back to edit that ASAP! When I do I suggest you go back and read the chapters cause it'll be different… OTL, I'm sooo sorry… I totally forgot about that. T_T… Don't kill me please. (And this is only 2.8k words. I'm sorry. But in my defense I was trying to make this as accurate as possible; it took half the day! D;)


	9. Eight: Untitled

Warning: This will be short, sorry about that ^^…

Chapter eight: Untitled

As you open your eyes you blink in confusion when you feel hay beneath you. It seems dark out, though, it's hard to tell from your position. Slowly and painfully you sit up. You look down and realize that your leg has been re-wrapped. Looking around you see Hiruma sitting with his laptop on his lap; though, his eyes are closed shut.

Slowly you inch your way over towards him. When you reach him you peak at his screen. On it is a picture and a file of a man named William. He has short brown hair, scars on his face, and looks to be in his 30's. For some reason he seems familiar, but you can't figure out why…

"Damn Delinquent, what do you think you're doing?"

You blink and look up, staring into jade eyes. "Who is this William guy?"

"Che, none of your damn business."

He exits out of the file. You frown childishly and poke at him. "Tell meee!"

He twitches slightly while shutting his computer off. You're about to say tell him to tell you again, but don't when you notice the tiredness in his eyes. Frowning you lie down next to him and curl up into a ball. You can feel his eyes on you as you do that.

"Well! Nighty-night, Hiruma~! Oh, and, actually go to sleep this time, looks like you need it."

He scoffs but complies by lying down and turning onto his side; his back to you. Both of you feed off of the other's body-heat, but don't make any movement to get closer. Your eyes slowly droop and soon you're off in dreamland.

-o-

The next time you open your eyes Hiruma's bodyheat is gone, along with the night. You give a yawn and stretch slowly, taking extra care with your right shoulder. Slowly you make your way up onto your feet; you wince slightly when you put weight onto your left leg.

Limping your way out of the barn you're met with the sight of Doburoku pouring boiling hot water onto Sena; you allow yourself a quiet laugh.

"Hiru-chan, I know you're there."

"Kekeke, I wasn't trying to hide."

"If you say soo~ Anyway, what d'ya want?"

Hiruma comes to stand by your left side, watching in amusement as Kurita sprints to the front of the line. "I'm taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not."

Your expression darkens as soon as he mentions hospital. You never did like them, you don't know why, you just know you hate them. Might have something to do with the overly-nice people trying to help you by injecting you with random liquid… Or, you could just hate white. Who knows?

"Heck no."

"Che, I didn't give you a choice."

"I'm not bloody going to a bloody hospital!"

"I'm not taking you to a bloody hospital."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

He cackles and grabs onto your wrist, dragging you off in some direction. You resist and pull on your wrist, in hopes of getting out of his grip. But, alas, he is still stronger than you. Damn him and his football-muscle-machine-things!

When he stops you try again to rip your wrist out of his grip. That only causes you to suddenly stumble back and land on your bottom. You sit up and growl out profanities at him, stopping only when you notice the motorcycle.

"Oh bloody 'eck no! I am not riding that with _you_!"

"Kekeke."

Before you can react he's pulled you onto the motorcycle and is driving off.

You yelp and grab onto his midsection causing him to tense under your touch. He grabs onto your wrist and squeezes it, clearly indicating that he wants you to either let go or loosen your grip… Not that you were going to listen to him, you were on a frickin' motorcycle with _Hiruma Youichi _the flippin' _Commander From Hell_! You didn't exactly want to die just yet… though, since you were going to the hospital, it looked like you were…

**End **

Sorry about it being so short, guys. ^^''… really tired right now, but I wanted to update this. I'll post chapter nine and maybe ten tomorrow, promise.

Electrik Emeralds: I'm too tired to accurately respond to your epicly amazing reviews, but, I will say that I'm glad you like this story! ^w^


	10. Nine: Of Hospitals

Chapter nine: Of Hospitals

Growling irritably you follow Hiruma into the large hospital. As you enter you swear you see people flinch at the sight of you two; how far did Hiruma's blackmail reach?! Wait, don't answer that, you should already know the answer…

"Well, if it isn't the Hirumas. Or, the two incest siblings; though, since she's adopted, I suppose it wouldn't be incest. Don't look at me like that, Youichi, and don't think about pulling out a gun in here."

"Che, Damn Doctor."

"Eh?! Akihito-san?! What are you doing in America?"

A man in a white-lab-coat with blond hair and dazzling blue eyes waves at you. "Akiyo-san, pleasure to see ya. Well, sort of, I don't exactly like the idea of seeing you here with Youichi."

You nervously rub the back of your neck while replying. "Yeah… uh, apparently Hiru-chan thinks I need to get my wounds checked out… I don't think they're tha- OW! Dammit, Hiruma, stop that!" You swat at Hiruma's finger that was poking you.

"Kekeke, Damn Doctor."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I know. Check her battle scars, yada, yada. Was this really the only reason you had me come to America? Honestly, you could'a just had some other doctor check her…"

"Tch, you know she doesn't trust any other doctors."

You pout childishly as the two act as if you aren't there. Going to stand between them you poke them both in the side to get their attention. They pause their "conversation" and look at you with raised eyebrows. You stick your tongue out but grin as you walk off in the direction you assume to be the examination area.

"C'mon slowpokes! I thought we were here to check my "battle scars"!"

Akihito rolls his eyes and follows after you, Hiruma trailing closely behind.

-o-

You sit impatiently upon a white-clad bed. Akihito is probing and annoyingly at the wound on your leg while taking mental notes. Out of the corner of your eye you can tell Hiruma is sitting there, cleaning his gun. This was probably another reason why you hated hospitals; they were boring. Honestly! All you did was sit there. _Sit. _Flippin' sit!

"Well the leg is gonna need stitches most likely. Where else did you get hit?"

You yawn. "My right shoulder was shot, and my midsection got bruised pretty badly; don't think it's internal, though, I'm not a doctor so I wouldn't know."

Akihito face-palms. "Honestly… why do you have to get into these fights? Couldn't you have grown up?"

"I did! I can take on 30 people at once now! At least… I can when it's not Cinis's gang… His gang is flippin' difficult to fight."

"Excuses, excuses…" Akihito mumbles quietly while pulling the sleeve of your right shoulder down slightly.

His eyebrow arches at the sight of the well-done bandaging. It couldn't have been you who did it, you always did a sloppy job. Which left a certain blond demon… He sends a look at the demon, but says nothing about it. Carefully he takes off the bandages and inspects the wound. He turns his head around slowly to look at the back; the bullet went clean through.

"Well, we won't have to worry about getting itsy-bitty bullet parts out. But, just be careful with your shoulder."

"No duh."

Akihito goes to a cabinet and retrieves a roll of bandages from it. Walking back towards you he proceeds to start bandaging your shoulder back up. Cutting it he tucks the end of the bandage into the actual bandaging and puts the shirt on your shoulder again.

In an attempt to get away you jump up and grin while giving a thumbs up. "Yay, all done, bye!"

Making a bolt for the door you feel your left leg twitch at the sudden movement and fail you. You fall to the ground and groan in pain as your right shoulder makes contact. Growling irritably you roll onto your back and glare at the grinning demon and doctor. Neither seem to gather that you're going to need help up as you continue laying there; which is just fine, the longer you're on the ground the longer till you have to deal with the poking and prodding. Though, seeing as this is Akihito and Hiruma, it's not likely they'll let you get out of here without your midsection being checked…

"Damn Delinquent, stop delaying and get up."

"But Hiru-chaaann! I'm _woundeeedd_!"

"Tch." He roughly grabs onto your wrist and pulls you to your feet; not letting go so as to make sure you don't try to escape again.

"I won't try to get away, so you can let go, Hiru-chan."

Slowly he releases his hold on your wrist but keeps an eye on you. Rolling your eyes you take your seat on the bed and look expectantly at Akihito. He pulls up your shirt without a warning and looks at the bruises. His right hand pushes the middle of your stomach making you suddenly take in air. His blue eyes are narrowed at your response but he makes no comment. He let's go of your shirt and starts walking out, pausing to gesture for Hiruma to follow.

You look at them curiously but make no effort to go after them. You opt instead to lie down onto the bed and get comfortable. Hiruma and Akihito always took awhile when it came to talking about your wounds… Either that or they were secretly going out to lunch. Probably the latter.

_William… He seems so familiar? Why is that…? I've never me- Do I know him from when I was younger? If I do why wouldn't Hiruma tell me about him…?_

Sighing you sit up and stare at the door, willing Hiruma and Akihito to re-appear. When they do actually reappear you're eyes are half closed in boredom.

"What took yo-"

Your eyes widen in pain and you reach to clutch your head. Images and words flitter into your memory like a mother teasing her child. Everything is just beyond your grasp, everything except for one thing…

The picture of your brother, your dead brother, William.

**End**

**Important: **Sorry about it being short… _again_… I know I said 2k words minimum, but, I'm confused on what to write. I have a fanfic on deviantart, and a book I really want to work on some more… I mean, I seriously want to _finish _this one, but I'm going coocoo ;w; Doesn't help that I'm trying to beat KH 2 and Tales of Xillia comes out in 6 days… Plus KH 1.5 in like 39 days or somethin'. So I'mma ask this: Do you want fast releases and shorterish chapters (1-1.5k) or slower releases and longer chapters (3-5k)? Anyway! ^w^

Electrik Emeralds: Haha, yeah, sorry about the clichéness xD I was extremely tired when I wrote that… Hope this one was better ^^


	11. Ten: Of Returning Memories

Chapter ten: Of Returning Memories

You sit up with a jolt. Your breathing is un-even, and your eyes are widened with fear. The wind is howling and your surroundings are un-familiar. There is no other breathing near you, causing you to clutch hopelessly at the bedsheets. You try to stand, only to stop when you realize you can't move your legs. You look down fearfully your eyes widening even more at the sight of nothing but pitch black. You try to yell out, but nothing comes out of your mouth.

In a sudden jolting second the blackness that is holding you up in the air vanishes and you go plunging downwards. Your voice is still gone, you can't scream out in fear. Your vision is slowly leaving you, along with your hearing, and with your touch. You don't know what's going on, you've lost all your senses… the only thing you know for sure is that you're falling… falling endlessly in a mass of white.

-o-

"_Big brother!"_

A fuzzy word… a fuzzy name… no… it's not a name, it's a nick-name… You know that nickname, don't you?

"_I missed you, big brother."_

A chuckle. It's familiar. Why, why is it familiar? Oh, that's right, your brother… William was it?

"_Do you have to go?"_

A sigh. A pat on the head… the hand, it's so big, so warm…

"_Really?! I can go with you?!"_

Another pat on the head. He ruffles your hair, you smile widely.

"_Yay!"_

A flash of white. An image of an angered woman… an angered man… an image of several people glaring at you… Who… who are they?

"_B-but, Mama!"_

A flash of movement. Pain. There's blood coming out of a long gash on your nose.

"_P-papa?"_

An angered yell. Something hits your left wrist and you scream out in anguish. Another blow is thrown to your cheek and you're thrown into the ground. Something cuts your neck, though, not enough to kill you.

"_Mama, Papa, I'm sorry!"_

Another flash. More faces. You're running, running… what are you running from again? It doesn't make sense… Oh, that's right….

"…_**RUN!"**_

-o-

You scream in fear and open your eyes to what you hope is the real world. Your silver eyes are wide and glazed with tears. Your fingers are tangled hopelessly in the white bed-sheets, and your breathing comes in huge gulps of air. Sweat glistens on your skin and slowly glides down the side of your face. You reach to touch all the places you had been hurt, not noticing the pain from your actual wounds.

When the door opens you shriek in fear and look up at it. In the door-way stands a man who seems concerned. He has blond hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes… He's familiar, isn't he? No… no, you don't know anyone with blond hair and blue eyes…

"-kiyo! Akiyo!"

He's shaking you. Why? Why is he touching you?! Who is he?! Get him off, no, you don't want him near you. You don't want anyone near you. They'll just hurt you, you messed up, you'll just be hurt. You need to get out of his grip, you need to get away. His grip, his grip, it's suffocating you. It hurts. No, no, n-

"NO!"

You push him away from you and his eyes widen. Concern, he's faking it. Concern, no one should be concerned about you. Your brother. Yes, your brother, he's the only one who really means it. Run. You should run, you shouldn't be here; you need to get away from this stranger. Who is he? Who is 'Akiyo'? Is it familiar to you? What, what's going on? Wait, you're taller… longer… who are you? What are you? Where are you?!

"Akiyo, calm down... I'm not going to hurt you…"

You don't trust him. You shouldn't. You can't. He said not to trust strangers. Your big brother is always right. You shouldn't talk to this man, you need to run from this stranger.

_**Flash. White light. People, cars, honking…**_

"Akiyo! Calm down, it's me!"

_**Flash. Darkness. Light. **_

"Akiyo!"

_**Flash. An alley. **_

"Wake up!"

_**Flash. White. Crawl. Collapse.**_

"AKIYO!"

_**Flash. Darkness, eating you. No light.**_

There's background sound. You can't see, yet you're awake. What is going on…? Are you dead? Did you die? How? Was it because you didn't stay with your big brother? Because you went to an alley way… because you fell asleep there? Is… is it your fault? Are you really dead…?

"…mned delinquent…"

That voice. You know that voice. It belongs to a male… a male with… black hair? No, he has blond hair now… It's spikey. Yes, it's spikey. He has pointed ears… no earrings… right? No, he has silver hooped earrings; two on each ear. What else is distinct about him? Oh… Yes, he likes guns. Guns, he carries them everywhere… He also has pointed teeth, and loves to chew gum. He has a dog? No, it's not his dog, it just follows him, that's right. …His name, you know his name… Hiruchi? No, that can't be it. That sounds wrong… Youmi? No, that's wrong too…

"Dammit, Akiyo!"

_**Flash. Bright light. A face.**_

"…Hiru-chan…?"

You blink several times and take in Hiruma's face. It's twisted in a "concerned" expression. Or, at least, the closest you can get to a concerned expression. His jade eyes relax, and his posture isn't tense any longer. There's a gun lying carelessly on the floor, and you wonder if he rushed in here…

You turn your gaze back to him. He's not sweating, but he is breathing a little heavier than if he had merely walked here. Dog-tags that are usually hidden inside his black-shirt are visible to your gaze, proving that he rushed here. You tried to deduce more, but your mind refused to work with you.

"Ahh, gomen. I-"

"You remembered."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Not all, but… a brother… I had a brother… He's dead though, right?"

Hiruma tenses at the word of "brother" but relaxes as soon as you blink. It was difficult for an amateur to see it, but, being with him for so long, you knew just how to tell when he tensed for a milli-second. He's keeping something from you, but, what?

"Che, he died before we found you. Something about an explosion."

'Something about an explosion' he's leaving something out.

"Hiru-chan, what are you leaving out?"

"You can figure it out on your own, damn idiot."

"Idiot? I thought I was damn delinquent… Did you down-grade me?"

"Kekeke, and if I did?"

"Then I'd have to work to get upgraded again! But, another time, I think I'm just going to use you as a pillow and sleep."

He raises an eyebrow at you. You grin and lunge at him, successfully pushing him onto the ground and getting your head on his chest. You can hear him grunt in discomfort and annoyance at you. He lifts his right arm and tries to push you off, only to fail without a good position or grip.

"…Keh, get off me, Damn Delinquent."

"Never. Unless you give me a piggy-back ride back to that huge ranch!"

"…It's freaking four in the freaking morning."

You blink. "Eh? Goommeen, seems I woke you from your beauty sleep."

Twitch.

You grin and get comfortable on top of Hiruma. He grunts in annoyance but doesn't make any movement to move you; in fact, it seems like he's trying to get comfortable himself. Closing your eyes you relax into Hiruma's body and soon drift off to sleep.

**End**

…That's short, and I'm sorry about that. But I made myself a writing schedule! xD

Sunday: Miscellaneous Writing-Posting Day for all Books-Relaxing Day

Monday: Last Days

Tuesday:

_ **Main Focus: **_Fanfics

_**Secondary Focus:**___The Four

Wednesday: Last Days/Posting of Fanfics

Thursday:

_**Main Focus:**___The Four

_**Secondary Focus:**___Fanfics

_**Third Focus**_: Last Days

Friday:

_ **Mainl Focus**_: Fanfics

_**Secondary Focus:**___Last Days

Saturday: The Four/Posting of Fanfics

Yeah, you probably don't know half of the books XD But hey, here's an idea of when I _should _be posting for this now ^^ Just remember, school! xD

Electrik Emeralds: ;N; Can I hug you? I want to hug you! TTwTT Your reviews make me _soo_ happy! I'm glad you liked that chapter so much; and I'm thankful that you're so supportive. As stated before, I refuse to drop this. Absolutely positively refuse! I hope you or the other readers don't think I'm rushing the story… I'm just going between about four different stories atm. :/

Also, 16 followers! Gondolas in Venice, that is _awesome_! :D

Hehe, until next-time my followers! ^w^

(P.S. Yus, I posted this the day before I should be posting it xD)


	12. Eleven: Of Illegal Gun-stores

Chapter eleven: Of Illegal Gun-stores

Yawning you open your eyes and blink the blurriness away. You look down to see Hiruma somewhere between awake and asleep; more likely awake than asleep, though. Slowly you sit up, using the hospital bed to help yourself up. Hiruma does the same, his legs having fallen asleep during the night.

"Che, you messed up my plans, Damn Delinquent."

You blink owlishly. "Plans? At four in the morn- Ah! Hiru-chan, wait up!"

You quickly limp after him, your face appearing to be in a permanent pout.

Neither of you notice Akihito standing near a nurse. He has a smug grin on as he says quietly to himself, "Hmm, and you said you two would never be more than a bet…"

Eventually you end up outside. Hiruma's pace is fast, but seems to be slower than normal. The crowds that are normally on the sidewalk veer out of the way of Hiruma, making it easier for you two to make your way through the town. You don't know where you're going, which is probably good; nothing good ever comes out of knowing where you're going.

While walking you think back to the night – morning? – before. What _great _memories. Abusive parents, finding out your brother is dead. Blah blah blah… Damn that's depressing. But on the bright side you're starting to remember… right?

You yelp in surprise as you bump into Hiruma. He turns his head and raises an eyebrow at you before gesturing slightly to an alleyway. Of course his plans would include something shady… Let's just hope he doesn't have to blackmail the police again.

-o-

"Hiruma-kun? Akiyo-chan?"

Mamori looks in each of the barn stalls trying to find the two. She sighs while presuming that you two hadn't returned from your trip the day before. Yawning tiredly she looks at her watch: six in the morning. If you two didn't return at seven she would send out a search party.

"Mamori-nee-chan?"

"Ah! Sena-kun, I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'm looking for Hiruma-kun and Akiyo-chan…"

"They probably haven't returned from their trip…"

Mamori starts saying something but stops when she sees Sena has fallen back asleep. Smiling she covers him in a blanket and walks out, not noticing Doburoku.

"…Trip, eh?"

He takes a sip from his sake. A trip, and you two weren't back yet, that meant only one thing. Your injuries were worst than you and Hiruma had made them out to be.

-o-

"Hiru-chaaaannnnnnn!"

Twitch. "WHAT?!"

You grin. "Yay, finally got you to answer~!"

He twitches again before going back to focusing on his task. Honestly, finding this gun store shouldn't be _that _difficult! Okay, maybe it would be, seeing as most of the stuff there is illegal… not that that matters…

Uncharacteristically you squeak from behind him, causing him to stop and turn around. A tick-mark appears on his forehead as he sees you bent down and staring at a mouse. Seriously, even if you weren't afraid of the mouse you had to take into count that it was probably afraid of yo- why does he care?!

He turns away and takes a left, grinning when he sees the store he had been looking for. Entering it a siren sounds from the back room. A man comes out with a gun, stopping when he sees Hiruma already has his out. He blinks owlishly before looking up from the gun and sees Hiruma; he visibly pales. Nervously he puts his gun down and rubs the back of his head, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"A-ah, Hiruma-san… Good to see you again…?"

Just as he says that you enter the store, glaring accusingly at Hiruma. "Hiru-chan! You can't just leave an injured person alone in a dark and creepy alley!"

Hiruma scoffs and goes off into the back room.

Huffing childishly you follow after him, stopping when your left leg acts up. Growling angrily at your injury you look around for somewhere to sit. You stop looking when you feel a hand on your back causing your eyes to widen. When you recognize the hand you relax at let it push you forward. You and Hiruma enter the back-room, your eyes instantly falling onto a couch. Hiruma rolls his eyes as you collapse on the couch. He goes off somewhere deeper into the room, leaving you alone.

You close your eyes trying to remember the face of your brother. It's fuzzy, but you can make out a muscular build… is he bald? Huh. Whatever, he's dead now, so it doesn't really matter if you remember him. But, it still didn't make sense that Hiruma had his file up that one time… What was Hiruma up to? Heh, you probably don't want to know… For gondola's sake you're at an illegal gun store!

You sigh and open your eyes, yelping when you see a gun pointed at you. Hiruma raises an eyebrow at you.

"Your reaction time was slower."

"My eyes were closed!"

"Tch, normally you would have noticed the gun before it was even pointed at you."

"…I'm wounded?"

"…"

You move your body so you're sitting, allowing Hiruma to sit somewhat-beside you. He spreads his arms on the back of the couch and crosses his legs. He doesn't appear to want to make conversation, but he does have something on his mind. You don't question him, or what he's thinking, you only sit there. Your left leg is aching, along with your shoulder, and your midsection; however, you don't say anything because you already know Hiruma knows.

"Hiru-chan, shouldn't we head back?"

"Kekeke. One more trip."

You swear you see a flash of concern in his eyes as he says this; you shake it off.

"Well off we g- OW, OW, OW, OW."

Hiruma raises an eyebrow at you when you stand up; and though it's difficult to see, you can tell there's concern in his features. He stands up before getting a little lower and showing his back to you. You raise an eyebrow at him.

"Get on."

"What? No!"

"Would you rather walk?"

"…I hate you."

"Kekeke."

You get onto his back, wincing when your midsection makes contact with his boney back. Honestly, he should eat more; he's so thin and boney! Not that eating more will help… he loses weight so easily... plus he hates eating a lot.

"ADVENTURE AWAITS!"

Twitch.

"Hehe, anyway, where are we going?"

"To get some files on… something."

"Something? Tell me more!"

"You don't need to know more."

You blink. Well, normal answer, but the slight hostility in that reply was abnormal. You mentally shrug, whatever, not like you really wanted to know. It's just fun to get on his nerves…

"Ah! Hiru-chan, you never told me what was in those pills!"

"Kekeke…"

"…I have a feeling I should be very much afraid…"

**End**

…My schedule failed. Sorry guys ;A; My weekend got all screwed up, lost inspiration, week got screwed up. On the bright side, today I grabbed my mangas and read the match against Shinryuuji :D I was freaking out, been awhile since I read that match o.o Anyway, here's chapter eleven. I won't have internet during the weekend, so, yeah… Anywho! I'll tr to get the next chapter up before I leave. Nor promises though, promised my friends I'd do something xDD

Electrik Emeralds: Hehe, I'm glad you liked this chapter~! There will probably be slight fluff in chapters, since that appears to be the only type of romance I can do… -sigh- And yay, hug! \o/

Guest: You're very welcome~ And sorry about that… ^^''… I lost all inspiration for about a month…? I should be updating again.

Side note: So, my school started, and I'm trying to finish three months earlier than normal, PLUS I'm trying to start a class earlier than expected… I'm sorry if the updates won't be as often as we'd all like them to be, but I really want to focus on school this year. I will complete this though! After this I have an _idea _for another Hiruma fanfic, but no promises about it actually being written xD… I will write some oneshots for him and some other guys, though ^^


	13. Twelve: The Fight

Chapter Twelve: The Fight

You yawn tiredly from the bench you sat on. You honestly had no idea where Hiruma had gone; one minute he was in front of you, the next he was gone. Not that that wasn't normal for the 'great commander from hell,' it was perfectly normal! And, annoying. But what could you do? The most would be annoying him, but even that didn't work sometimes.

"Flippin' pancakes, where the bloody heck is he?!"

Groaning in annoyance you lean your head back and stare up at the sky. You were tempted to sleep, you really were, but that wouldn't be too smart. A person could try to kidnap you in your sleep! Well, you would probably wake up and beat them into a bloody mess, but still.

Just as you finally decide to close your eyes and take a short nap, you hear the sound of footsteps. Bringing your head back up your vision is filled with three men. You raise an eyebrow at them before speaking in fluent English, "May I help you?"

Their expressions tell you they weren't expecting that. " Ah well, me and my buds were wondering if you were lost."

"No, I'm just waiting for a friend."

"You sure your friend is comin' back?"

You sigh inwardly, couldn't they be smart and just leave you alone? "I am."

They look at each other before looking back at you. Your expression has gotten much colder than before, but they don't seem to get the hint.

"You want us to sit with you while you wait?"

"No."

You dont even bother to be polite anymore; you wanted them to leave you the heck alone.

"You sure, Princess?"

'Ick, they're flirting... I swear if they make me get up from my seat just to beat them into pulps I'm going to be pissed.'

"I am sure. Leave before you annoy me further."

"Annoy you further? Oh, love, don't be so harsh."

"'Love'? You have three seconds before I beat you all into bloody lumps of unrecognizeable corpses."

They raise their eyebrows, but make no movement to leave.

"One." Your voice drips with venom.

They still don't move.

"Two."

One seems to shift his weight nervously, but doesn't actually leave.

"Three."

In a flash you're on your feet and have tripped the man to the far left. You move away and kick the back of the middle man's knees; causing him to fall forward and hit his jaw on the bench. Your silver eyes flash dangerously as you turn to the last man. His eyes are downcast, or, at least, you think they are. You've just now noticed he's wearing a tannish hoodie. Tilting your head you look at him curiously; you recognize him. You don't know where from, or how, but you do.

"…Do I know you?"

Your eyes widen and you narrowly dodge a punch thrown at your head. The hooded man drops down and sticks his leg out, effectively tripping you; you land on your back, _hard_. With your instincts taking over, you quickly roll away just as his foot makes contact with the ground. The fighting style, you hadn't fought anyone like this for a long time; but the movements, the fluidity… you recognize it, but you can't put a name. This person, you know them, yet, you don't know their name.

Jumping onto your feet you block a kick with your right forearm, and glare into where you would expect the figure's eyes to be. You grunt in pain as you feel his other leg kick you in the chest. The figure lands on their back, but quickly flips back onto their feet. The hood on their head is disturbed; they aren't breathing with difficulty, they know what they're doing.

"This is fun, but painful~ I'm wounded, y'know."

Neither you or the figure seem to care about the audience around you. Neither you or the figure seem to notice when the other two men grunt and stand up. Neither of you seem to move.

You honestly had no clue as to why you were still standing. Your leg wound had re-opened, your shoulder ached painfully, and your chest felt like it was starting to cave in. They had kicked you very strongly in the chest, enough to break whatever bone that was; though, thankfully, they hadn't, it seemed like the worse would be a bad bruise.

"You... I'll ki-" One of the other men starts, but stops as soon as he's pushed into the ground by the figure's foot.

The figure looks up, or it so you assume, and gestures discreetly for you to get up. They're enjoying themselves, you can tell that much. And you would be lying if you said you weren't. This was actually _fun_.

"Bring it, Hood!"

You lunge out at the figure, finally getting a hit on him. They make grunt that you swear you've heard before. Not being stupid, you don't ponder it further and quickly duck a kick. You stick your leg out and twist before jumping back up. Raising a fist in the air you quickly bring it down, only to hit the painful cement. A kick is thrown at your head causing your vision to blur, but you ignore it.

Flipping onto your feet you shake your head. The figure still has its hood on, but you can tell it's a male now. Just as you're about to charge at the figure, you hear a familiar sound from behind. You turn, and pout when you see Hiruma standing there, nonchalantly chewing his gum. To any other, they would think he was enjoying the show, to you he was pissed as hell.

"Sorry, Hood~ Hiru-chan wants me to stop fighting. Probably worried I'll break a nail or something… Perhaps we can fight again, and with…" you look around and grimace at the crowd. "less people."

Hood, as you have so generously named him, nods and vanishes into the crowd of people. You look into the crowd trying to find him, but failing miserably. Shrugging you turn and limp into the crowd.

Making your way to Hiruma, you swear you hear the words, 'Good fight, Beautiful.', but that would be impossible. Seeing as Cinis was back in Japan, not here in America… Right? Ah, what are you saying? 'Course he's in Japan. There's no way he could be in America.

"Hiru-chan~! Why'd you leave me all by my lonesome?"

He raises an eye-brow at you. "You're the one who lost me."

"…Bleeeh." You stick your tongue out at him. "Let's go back to- Ah! I just realized!"

Hiruma looks at you like you're crazy. …he always does that though, doesn't he?

"I spoke fluent English earlier… I didn't even know I spoke English… Wouldn't it be cool if I knew other languages too?!"

"Che, are you an idiot? It took you that long to realize you spoke English?"

"Heeeyy, you act as though you were there!"

"I was."

"Eh?! So you just stood there watching me about to get kidnapped by random strangers, and then nwatched me fight some random guy?! What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"…" Twitch.

Hiruma turns around and starts walking in the opposite direction. Pouting you follow after him, stopping when you hear the same voice.

"Let us fight again, Beautiful."

**End**

WHY HELLO THERE. THIS ISN'T LATE AT ALL. –hides- Heh… -sweatdrops- Sorry about the late update… School is crazy, and I got lazy. Plluuuss I really got into SHINee xD Key *-* Anyway, of fsubject. I wrote the first 400 words on my iPod! MY IPOD! :| It was actually pretty easy. ._. Anywayyy~ I'm debating whether I should try to finish this up quickly, or if I should continue it a bit more… -shrugs- I'll figure it out ^^

Anyway, you guys know who 'Hood' is? :D I'm sure you do… Kinda obvious, heh…

**Electrik Emeralds: **OHYOU, I wuvz you. In a non-creepy way, of course. I'm glad you still like the chapters, and I hope you'll continue to like them! :D And yeah, I kind of tend to type too fast, or my brain doesn't keep up with my fingers… or… my fingers don't keep up with my brain… -sweatdrop- Anndd, I'm a lazy-bum, dun feel like editing… -slowly hides-

**Koldra the Trickter**: I will! ^w^

Another thing. My laptop went haywire, and my friend thinks it's a virus. Sooo, they're gonna help me get it fixed. Till then, I'm using my mom's laptop, which is really annoying… Sigh. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but no promises. I have to do around 18 days worth of English paperwork, five days worth of Math, then quizzes and tests for all five subjects. Bleh.


	14. Thirteen: Of Hell

Chapter Thirteen: Of Hell

You roll your left shoulder, wincing ever so slightly as a dull pain shoots through it. Hiruma had "kindly" bandaged it before Mamori had seen it; she would have freaked if she found out. Well, she still did freak out, seeing as you two randomly disappeared and didn't even warn her. But hey, it's you and Hiruma, she should have expected that.

Back on track. Your chest still feels tight making it difficult to breathe, and an ugly bruise had already formed. Your other wounds were stinging like hell thanks to whatever Hiruma put on them. You had no idea what it was and when you asked he refused to answer. Typical demon.

Giving a tired sigh you start back towards the barn, stopping when you hear Hiruma, Doburoku, and Kurita.

"After watching you guys in the Indian Running I've got a good idea how strong you guys are. For example, let's say this horse is Zokugaku…" Doburoku stops and you figure he's pointing to a horse.

"Th-that's a hard to understand example…" Kurita.

"The horses closest to the exit represent the strength of the team. The devilbats would be in that area over there."

"Then Oujou and Seibu?"

A pause. "They're over that fence over there. The NASA aliens are over there too, though you guys lost by only one point through sheer luck. And also Oujou and Seibu have more strength that they are hiding for the fall tournament."

"And how about Shinryuji?" Hiruma speaks up for the first time.

"…They belong on the American West Coast."

"Bah, that's a problem. And Damn Delinquent, I know you're there, stop hiding."

You walk out of your "hiding spot" and pout at him. "Your supersonic hearing is useful and annoying…" Doburoku looks at the bandage on your leg. "Don't let me interrupt your little convo, continue, I'm curious to hear what you have to say now."

Doburoku clears his throat and continues. "You guys are in your second year, your last tournament will be in the third year fall. We're going to see how far you can get in one year." He takes a sip from his gourd.

"The second fall tournament will be Deimon's last event."

And there goes Doburoku's drink.

"Our last chance is in about a month. In forty days we've got to become the strongest team."

"You're talking like an idiot! In forty days you can't…"

"We're going on the Death March."

"…Don't…don't do that. That sort of thing isn't just training! It's torture!"

Doburoku puts his leg on the bench and pulls his shorts over his knees, revealing an ugly scar. "Because an idiot who went on death march, a shitty person who ruined his athletic career is the one standing before you bastards!"

You watch the others' expressions. From your spot you can clearly see Jumonji's widened eyes, and a look of horror on Sena's face. Not that you could blame them, they probably hadn't seen something like that. Though, Jumonji _was _a delinquent, right? Why did this surprise him…?

"Well then without the Death March do you expect us to win the fall tournament with some kind of magic trick?"

A shadow cover's Doburoku's eyes. "You will die."

A small grin forms on your face as you hear Hiruma's answer. "We won't die at least not until we make it to the Christmas Bowl!"

-o-

You stretch, ignoring the painful pulling of your skin. Hiruma is walking in front of you, ignoring all your attempts to get his attention. Apparently some book had gotten his attention and now he refused to talk to you. Though, you highly doubted it was any normal book; probably had something to do with blackmail and hacking…

The others had already gone ahead to the airport. You had declined their offer to squeeze you into the car, and had opted to walk with Hiruma. By now you had regretted your choice, seeing as he was refusing to provide you the much needed entertainment.

Eventually your mind wandered to the fight from the day before. It _had _to be Cinis, though, how could he be here in America? It made no sense, yet at the same time it made perfect sense. It greatly frustrated you to the point of pulling your hair out. But we all know that wouldn't help one bit, so you refrained from doing so.

"Damn Delinquent."

You stop a little too late and bump into Hiruma's skinny back. "Give me a better warning next time…"

He goes back to ignoring you and draws a line on the ground. For what, you have no idea; and you were getting to the point of not caring.

"The damn fat-ass and I are staying in America to train. Any bastards that want to come with us cross that line and get over here!"

"The Death March! There hasn't been any men tough enough to take it on! Any bastard who breaks down won't get a tear from me. Your life will be in danger which is why this is not an obligation. However, this fall tournament will be the greatest battle in history! To win it will take more than what you have. You may ride that plane right now, to your warm beds, and your mothers waiting at home." Doburoku pulls something out of his pocket. "To bastards who will risk dying just to become stronger tear up your tickets to heaven and come with us to hell!"

He takes a drink from his gourd before looking back at the others. "No one is going to force you, it's your own choice. Are you going to peacefully return to your country? Or are you going to commit double suicide with the devilbat in hell?"

You can see Sena thinking as he looks to the ground. Clearly, you had no choice but to go with Hiruma; although, you would have gone anyway. America was more interesting than Japan, the delinquents fought differently. Not that that was why you were staying, of course not! …Okay, maybe it was.

"Once you cross that line there is no going back on the Death March. You will live in hell for forty days, you are dead!"

Kurita points at the plane and starts sweating. "I-i-it's okay if it's impossible for you to do it! Just board the airplane right now and return to a fun summer vacation!"

You give a mental facepalm to the giant softy. Honestly, there were times you really wanted to just hit him on the head until he was unconscious. Though, seeing as it's him, it would probably take quite a few hits…

Your thoughts are jolted when Monta stomps across the line. "MONTA! MONTA FROM JOE MONTANA!"

You sweatdrop when he starts babbling about useless things. Slowly you space out and stare at some random figure in the back. _Tan hair, tan hoodie, black jeans that are easy to move in. Combat boots, loose, something is hidden inside. Tall, fit, muscular, but still skinny. Cinis._

Ignoring the others you run towards the person. You know they notice you because they turn around and catch your punch in their left hand. A feral grin forms on your lips and you raise up your knee in an attempt to hit him in the stomach. He uses his right hand to use as much force as possible to knock your knee back down. Squeezing your first even tighter he gives an eye-smile.

"Beautiful~ Who knew you would be in America!"

"Don't play with me, Cinis. What are you doing here? Who's taking care of your precious gang?"

"Oh tsk tsk, you shouldn't stick your nose into things you don't need to know. 'Sides, I think your boyfriend is waiting for you."

You ignore the distraction and wince slightly when his grip strengthens. Pulling your fist out of his hand you back up slightly, but stay in a position where you can lunge at him. He's put his hands into his hoodie, but you can tell that he's prepared to kick you if needed.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Afraid I can't, Beautiful."

Two other men walk up to Cinis. They're also tall, but their faces are covered in scars, and there appears to be a fresh stab wound on one of them.

"You need help, Sir?"

"'Sir'? Ohh! This sounds interesting~"

The one on the left lunges at you and you barely manage to dodge the attack. Shortly after the one on the right also lunges at you. His fist would have rammed into your shoulder if Cinis hadn't stopped him.

"Leave her be. She's wounded and doesn't need two people ganging up on her."

You narrow your eyes and spit out. "I don't need your sympathy, _Cinis_. Just who the hell are you?"

He turns to you and gives another eye-smile. "In time, Beautiful. Both of us need to go now, your boyfriend is walking over here, and my other… "friends" are coming over. Perhaps we can continuethis in Japan? Probably not, you won't be back for a month and a half, and by then I'll be off in… Ah, Russia I believe?"

"Wh-"

Cinis leans in and whispers in your ear. "Sorry, Beautiful."

After that, all you see is black.

**End**

Weee~ I wrote :D Hehe, sorry about all the dialogue in the beginning… Most of it is from the manga, just added in Akiyo, then added in my own stuff at the end. The next few chapters will be following the manga, changing a bit here and there, but other than that nothing too new.

And dun dun duuunnn! It was Cinis! I wonder what he's doing here…? And why ze bloody hell does he get to go see Mother Russia ;w;

Electrik Emeralds: You make me happy whenever I read your reviews T^T You're so flippin' supportive ;N; I'm glad you're still liking the chapters, and I apologize for the long wait that comes with the chapters now… ;c I'll work on it!

Koldra the Trickster: -salutes- Will dotrydo! :D

deathmitress: XD None taken! Haha, I would say the same exact thing. Sorry for the twelve day wait –sweatdrop- I'll be working on the next chapter in a bit.

Athira: I'm glad you like it! :D And no prob, I do that with some fanfics also xDD Hehe, I did the same thing when that happened... –sweatdrops- Guess that comes with being a semi-fangirl… Hehe, glad that you don't think Akiyo is Mary-sue. Tried to avoid that as much as possible in this fic. ^w^ Again, glad you like this fanfic!


	15. Fourteen: Of the First Death March

**Chapter fourteen: Of the First Death March**

You groan as the sound of voices invades your sleep. Thankfully, they're familiar, but you really wanted to sleep- Wait a second, what time is it?

"-cold packs tightly. It'll reduce the swelling!"

"Hyaaa, the cold feels good!"

"We'll start again in precisely twenty-four hours."

You can hear the crunching of the ground as Hiruma walks away. To others, he was perfectly alright; what the others proceeded to say proved it. But you knew better, it was almost impossible to hear, but there was a slight limp to his walk. Impossible to hear, impossible to see.

Quietly you sit up and look to the side of the truck Hiruma is at. He's sitting on a "suitcase" with a laptop on his lap. His right pant-leg is pulled up over his red knee. You open your mouth to say something, but stop when you see Mamori come around and starts bandaging Hiruma's knee.

"What are you doing, Damn Manager? Go look after the brats."

"I'm not going, please hold your knee still."

You snicker to yourself as Hiruma moves his leg around, purposefully giving her a hard time. Though, your thought process is interrupted when Kuroki and Togani grab something and hop off the truck bed. You watch them curiously but soon lose interest and turn back to Hiruma and Anezaki.

You're not surprised when you see Hiruma walking away, chewing his gum and having a gun on his shoulder. You give a quiet sight before hopping out of the truck and following after him. He doesn't pay attention to your footsteps, but the slight twitch of his ear tells you he's heard you.

You and he continue walking until both of you can't hear the voices from the campsite. When he stops you walk to his left side and stick your hands into your pockets while turning your head up to the sky.

"I'm surprised you actually let Anezaki bandage your knee. Normally you ignore it, you even ignored me when I tried bandaging up your wounds in the past."

No answer, just the sound of a bubble popping.

"…Cinis is a pretty good fighter. Not that you really care, but he is. What happened after I blacked out?"

"Che, I had to carry you to the damn truck."

"…Ah. So, Cinis didn't say anything int- Dammit, Hiruma! I know there's a reason you came out here and "invited" me!"

_Pop!_

You look away from the sky and stare at Hiruma angrily. He's keeping something, you know that much, but what is he hiding? You two always kept secrets from each other, but for some reason you felt you needed to know what his little "secret" is.

"Hiruma…" You growl out.

"Keh, you came of your own accord; I never invited you."

You narrow your eyes menacingly at him. "Hiruma Youichi, don't you freaking lie to me. What the hell do you want?!"

"…" He turns around and starts walking back towards the truck.

You give an angry growl before turning back to the sky. Breathing in deeply you attempt to calm yourself; you're failing.

"Damn Delinquent."

"What?"

Something hits you on the head causing you to shake your head in confusion. You turn away from the sky and look at the object that landed at your feet. Suspicious, you reach for them slowly before reading "Pain Killers". An eyebrow raises and you look up at Hiruma; he's already left.

A quiet sigh escapes your lips before you flip open the cap and take two of the pills. The effect is slow, but you can tell the difference; all your wounds had stopped throbbing. In the back of your mind you wonder if he's put something in these too. It's possible, but you figure you'll just have to wait to find out.

-o-

"AS PROMISED! WE'VE COME BACK FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL TO DEFEAT YOU!"

"Say what…?"

"I'm practicing what I'm gonna say to Shin at the finals!"

You groan mentally and cover your ears.

"Isn't it a little early…? I mean we still have to win the tournament."

"It's not too early! We've decided a little while ago, didn't we? That we'd go the Christmas bowl! The other block's teams will, of course, be defeated by Oujou!"

The sound of a machine gun goes off.

"Is Oujou really that strong?" Great, now Kuroki is talking.

"We saw them play… Seibu and Shrinyuuji, right? They didn't seem that strong." Aish! Even Togani?!

"Hmph. There's no way those guys will be at the same level as then." …Hiruma…

You sigh and close your eyes. Slumber and dreams soon claim you.

-x-

_You open your eyes and gasp. Run, you needed to run, you can't stay here. It's not safe, you need to run. You need to get out of here!_

_Shouts. Screams. Fire. Blood. Shooting. _

_You shriek in fear when a burning beam lands near you. You stand up quickly and start running as fast as your legs can carry your three year old body. There's more screams from inside, but you pay them no mind; your mind is focused on escaping, escaping alone. Yet, even so, your heart is telling you to go back…?_

_A voice. A calming voice calls out your name. You jolt to a stop and look over your shoulder, a gasp escapes your lips and you run to a figure. _

"_Sis! Are you okay?"_

_Cough. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Takes more than this to kill me, idiots."_

_You tilt your head cutely. "Huh? Someone is trying to kill us?"_

"_Slow, aren't you? Yeah, Mother and Father's enemies out to get us it seems~ Idiots, idiots everywhere. They weren't even home tonight."_

"_I dun get it… But okay!"_

"_Heh. C'mon, let's go find our brother, okay?"_

"_Oh no! I forgot about big brother!"_

_The girl laughs at you and ruffles your hair. However, the smile on her face quickly fades and she tackles you to the ground and rolls. You blink in confusion but cling to your sister._

"_Don't let go, no matter what, you got that, kid?"_

"_Mhm!"_

"_Good."_

_Your sister stands up and runs with you in her arms. Her face has become covered in blood and grim, and you wonder if your face looks like that. You wonder where your big brother is. Where are your parents? Who are these people trying to kill you? What's going on?_

_**A shot. Blood, a painful shriek. Falling, falling, falling. Cries, fear, painful apologies, angered yells. Arms, safe. Tears, more fear. Alone. All alone.**_

**End**

Yup. It's short. But hey, at least I posted! xDD Figured out as long as I play music I should get into a writing mood o.o I'll try to update again tomorrow, no promises though ^^

Omy! What's going on in your dream?! ARE YOU GOING COOCO- /shot Anywho. Yeah, caring Hiruma, what sorcery is this? /shotagain xD Anyway, I'm figuring this might not be done for a bit… -sigh- Waaa, I really want to work on oneshots! TT^TT… If I do, any you guys want? Note: No promises that I'll do them, I'm sorta picky on the characters I do, plus I don't know that many… -already had friends hitting me for not knowing animes- Heh.

**athiraniday1: **Hehe I certainly hope you do, Cinis will be playing a big part in this :D Kekeke~ xDD And yeah, doing my best to stay with the actual dialogue. Driving me nuts cause I'm a lazy bum and I dun want to look up chapters XD

**Koldra the trickster**: …A lot…? –whistles-


End file.
